The Light Of My Life
by Pame-chan
Summary: AU TP...Final Chapter...ridiculous proposal...marriage? R&R Please.
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
She was on Gaia, Vegeta's deserted moon. "I'm all alone." She thought. She was sitting on moon dust with her knees up to her chest. Her head was buried between her knees. She looked up at Vegeta-sei. "I want to be with them." She then saw an explosion on the planet and hurriedly stood up. "No! Don't hurt my people!" She screamed as she tele-transported herself to the place where the battle was taking fought.  
  
The saiyans as well as the alien-invaders looked up when she appeared, hovering in the sky. "She's that goddess from the moon." Some of them whispered overwhelmed. "How dare you hurt my beloved people!" She spoke softly, her eyes were closed.  
  
She opened her eyes and they immediately filled up with tears at the sight before her. Many saiyans were hurt, many others, dead.  
  
The leader of the alien people finally spoke as he too hovered towards her. "And what are you going to do about it?"  
  
She looked intensely at the mastermind of such crime against her children. Then she turned to her saiyan people and said. "I do not have enough energy to defeat the enemy and heal all of you: my children, and still be able to live. I will give up my life for you my beloved. But I ask of you only one thing."  
  
"What is that?" The saiyan leader asked fascinated by her beauty and grace. She had black long hair that reached her lower back. She was wearing a body fitting white suit that had electric blue lines that ran over her legs and arms. There were two dark blue ribbons each hovering around her arms and a light blue ribbon hovering around her waist. On her forehead, she had a symbol that looked like an eight sideways and brightly shone through that pale skin of hers. But he couldn't stop staring at her eyes, those entrapping, black eyes.  
  
"That you remember me, for I will come back." She finished with a soft smile.  
  
With that she turned around closed her eyes and chanted: "By the power of my true name: Leene. Ancestors, hear my prayer. Heaven to Ocean. Ocean to Earth. Earth back to Heaven. I invoke thee Silver Crystal!" Then a crystal appeared right in front of her. She placed her hands around the crystal.  
  
She spun around once and extended her arms upwards. The crystal dissolved, sending beams of bluish light in every direction. Beams of light which killed the oppressors, healed the oppressed, and resurrected the dead. The girl dissolved along with the crystal and emitted an even brighter light than the crystal, momentarily blinding anyone who looked at it.  
  
When the light was gone. The leader of the saiyans stood and looked around. What he saw amazed him, the saiyans who died in battle were resurrected and he found himself withouth any wounds. In gratitude to the mysterious girl that saved their planet he shouted: "Long live Leene!" the rest of the saiyans followed. "Long live Leene!"  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, Sailormoon, Tenchi, or Final Fantasy. Although I wish I owned at least one of them.  
  
Hello Everyone. My birthday is coming up! YAY! As a bit of a celebration, I'm starting another story. Don't you ever find yourself liking different aspects of different stories so much you wish these aspects were part of one very cool story? Well, this is such story for me. This story will be based around our favorite couple Trunks and Pan, but will have elements of Sailor Moon, Tenchi Muyo, and maybe even Final Fantasy. As you can tell, this story will be Alternate Universe. I hope you guys have fun reading this story as I'm sure I'll have writing it. 


	2. The one with the conceited prince

Hey everyone! I really hope you like this story because I certainly am enjoying writing it.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, Sailormoon, Tenchi, FF.

Enjoy!

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

**Chapter 1: The one with the conceited prince**.

One Thousand Years Later

"This is aaaaaaall your fault mother fucker!" She said squeezing Gohan's hand.

"I'm sorry honey; I didn't know you'd be this maaaaaad!" He yelled louder when Videl squeezed his hand tighter.

"There's a head!" Yelled Chichi.

"OOOOHHH! There's a head!" repeated Gohan. "C'mon Videl, I'm sure it doesn't hurt that bad."

"What!!! Chichi, get this fucker out of the room before I kiiiiiiill hiiiiiiiim!" Videl pushed again.

"No need for that! It's a healthy girl Videl!" Said Chichi as she showed a little girl to Videl. "Come Gohan, cut the umbilical cord."

"Do I have to?" At this point Gohan was either going to puke or faint.

"C'mon! You shouldn't worry about this one; you should worry about the one you're going to have with her when she's old enough to go out with boys." Chichi yelled knowingly.

Gohan finally complied and grabbed the scissors. After seeing the blood gush out of the cord, he immediately turned around to puke. "You didn't even cut the whole thing!" Yelled Chichi and finished cutting it. She cleaned the baby and Videl. And she handed a wrapped up little taco to Videl.

Videl couldn't hold it anymore she burst into tears, but these were happy tears. Gohan turned around feeling better to his stomach, and to his comfort, there were no other cords to cut. He approached Videl and the little girl and kissed both of their foreheads.

*OK. Family moment.* Thought Chichi and exited the room.

"I'm so happy Gohan!" Videl said with tears in her eyes.

"Me too." Gohan hugged them tighter. "So did we agree on what we were going to name her?"

"Nope" Replied Videl.

"P-Pan." Gohan burst into laughter remembering something.

"Pan?" Videl asked.

"Goten suggested Pan!" He laughed even harder.

"Pan eh?" She looked at the girl then back at Gohan. "I like Pan." Her smile grew wider.

"Pan?" Gohan asked confused. He looked down at the girl. "Now that you mention it, she does look like a Pan."

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

"So what are you going to name the baby Gohan?"  A four year old Goten asked.

"We're going to name her Pan." Gohan said beaming with pride.

"Pan? Cool! It's the name I said!." Goten was excited.

"I just happened to tell Videl and she liked it. And then I took a liking to it. Thanks by the way." Said Gohan matter-of-factly.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^

~~Pan's POV~~

Hello! I'm Son Pan. So you want to know about me? Well, I'm nine year's old. This is my last year in primary school here in Vegeta-sei and I like to draw. My mom says I could be a painter. My grandpa says I could be a fighter. Oh, I forgot I like to fight too. My dad taught me how to fight when I was little, but my grandpa is teaching me now.

I like to spend time with my grandpa. Actually I like to spend time with all my family. I have a nice family. My grandma always cooks yummy things. My uncle and grandpa are very funny all the time; it's like watching cartoons all day. My mom is a very nice woman. She sews clothes for other people. That's how we get some money. The rest of the money comes from dad. He is a manager at a shoe store. But even combined, my parents don't get a lot of money. They say it's ok because we have each other.

'I don't care how much money we have.' That's what I would have said a year ago without a doubt. But the truth is that I wish we had more money. People make you think like that. The truth is that people don't really like you if you don't have an expensive car, or expensive house. Notice I say 'expensive.' To people the price matters more than the simple fact of looking or feeling good. All of the kids at school also think like this. If you don't have the latest sneakers they pick on you. If you don't have an expensive back pack, they don't even look at you.

Why do these things matter? Don't people think about other people? I thought at least kids wouldn't think that way, but they do, especially the rich ones.

In fact I know of a really mean kid. He's the prince of Vegeta-sei: Trunks. You would think he at least wants to make a good impression to his people, but he's a selfish boy. Why I think that? Well:

It was a couple of months ago. We were supposed to make a huge recital for the royal family at my school. My classroom was assigned the play 'Alice in Wonderland.' 

That day everything was going just fine. My friends and I were hanging out in the hallways while the teachers were getting the stage ready. The royal family was supposed to be there any minute.

I got an urge to go to the bathroom so I went, no I ran to the bathroom. Suddenly, there is something stopping one of my legs from moving, and I fell. When I looked up I see a lavender haired boy giving me a dirty look. Then he said. "What's a beggar kid like you doing in a refined school like this? Go to the gutter where you belong!" I was soo mad. That was very mean. "My parents work very hard so I can come to this school! People are people! Everyone should be the same!" I yelled at him. "Everyone except you beggar-kid." He shouted back at me. I was still on the floor, and looked down. I didn't want him to see me cry. Suddenly I hear someone coming. "Trunks, are you there?" the person said.

I look up and see a man. He had a cape and looked really mean and strong. "Yes father, I'm here!" Father? I wondered. That explains the respectful tone. The man looked so mean I thought he was going to treat me the same as the kid, but instead he lent me his hand and helped me get up. "What happened?" He said with a soft smile after I got up. I looked at the kid and he gave me a menacing look. "Nothing. I just tripped." I said nervously. "OK, run along now." The man said.

Later I found out that the man was the king and the kid was the prince. And I couldn't explain how a mean kid like him could have such a nice father. Vegeta-sei has a good king.

And that's how I met the king and the prince. I hope I talk to the king again some day, as for that kid, I feel sorry Vegeta-sei is going to have a king like him. I'll be sure to stay away from rich people from now on.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

I'm twenty two years old now. I stopped liking painting when I realized I could no longer draw stick figures. So what do I do now? I'm a microbiologist. Pretty nerdy huh? It's ok, I like it a lot. I was the first one in my family to get a degree higher than the required schooling in the planet. My parents are very proud of me.

As for the rest of my family, they're also doing well. I forgot again. I still like fighting. My uncle Goten trains me now. He's really good, my father or grandfather can't beat him anymore. Not only does he have strength on his side, but also always a good strategy. He's so good at it, he's seriously thinking of joining the armed forces. I think he'll do well. It's about time he got himself a decent job other than just prancing around the house. He thinks the same. One day I asked him "When am I going to have little cousins of my own?" He had the funniest look on his face. I felt bad for asking that question because it reminded him of his last girlfriend: Paris. He was still upset over that. "You'll find someone uncle Goten." I told him. In gratitude, he pinched my cheek. He's the only person who I allow to do that.

I'm supposed to go to the labor office today. I got out of school a couple of months ago and I still can't find a job.

Mom's coming with me. Geez I wish she didn't come, it's kind of embarrassing. But there is no saiyan power on Vegeta-sei to convince her otherwise. I feel like a child with my mom trailing after me making sure I do my chores right.

I hope there's an opening. Then I could help my family out financially.

~~End Pan's POV~~

"Hello Pan." Said the lady.

"Hi Mrs. Tomoe. So is there a job opening?" *I hope so* Pan thought.

"I have great news! There is an opening in a research lab." Pan's smile was as wide as it could get. "And I got even greater news: the pay is going to be great because it's in the royal palace along with queen Bulma." Pan's smile fell.

"In the palace? Geez I don't know if I want to work there." Pan said defeated.

"What's wrong with the palace?" Videl asked. "Don't tell me you still have that silly notion that rich people are mean? Think about it Pan. Don't do it for us. This is a future for you and your future family. You're going to give up to a job you haven't even tried?"

*She has a good point. Son Pan doesn't give up!* Thoughts of triumph swimming in her head. "OK Mrs. Tomoe. I'll do it!" She lifted her hand up in victory. Videl and Mrs. Tomoe's faces went blank. "OK. Hehe. I'll send your paperwork and I'll have you an interview in no time." Mrs. Tomoe laughed nervously.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

~~Bulma's POV~~

It's Monday. I'm supposed to see a girl today for the new position as my assistant. I look over her papers. Son Pan. That's her name. I get a call telling me that she's here. She was very good looking and modest I guessed by the way she dressed. She had black wavy hair that reached to her middle back, and huge black eyes. They suit her. She wore a beautiful green sundress that had designs colored different shades of green. When she came closer, I sensed she was nervous and apprehensive. I greet her and tell her to sit down across from me. I go over her paperwork. Very impressive: top of the class microbiologist. She wrote her thesis project on one-cell organism behavior very interesting.

"So, Pan, tell me about you. Where do you live? Tell me about your family."

"Well I live in the mountain section #5 it's not very populated, that's actually what my parents like. My mother is Videl she works at home as a tailor. My father is the regional manager of a chain of shoe stores. My grandparents live by us, they're Goku and Chichi. Oh, and I have an uncle his name is Goten, he's only four years older than me. As for me, I like fighting, and sometimes I help my mom out."

"Do you work well under pressure?" The queen inquired.

"Actually, I think I do my best under pressure. I can focus because in the back of my head I know I absolutely have to get something done." Pan replied.

"Good. Do you have any questions about the job…….."

~~End Bulma's POV~~

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

It had been a month since Pan started working in the palace. She was glad she didn't have any unpleasant incidents this whole month.

"Pan?" Bulma started. "Something has come up and I have to go to the conference room. I'll be back in about an hour." Bulma looked at Pan and saw that she was wearing a cute jean skirt and a black shirt. *Note to self: find out where Pan gets her clothes.* Bulma thought

"OK." Pan mumbled, before typing more information, after she put the pen back in her mouth.

"Hello?" Pan turned around to see who was coming. Pan dropped the pen. *I know him!*

Trunks heard the click and turned around to find Pan. His eyes widened a little at her beauty. He looked at her up and down and said. "I'd hit on you honey, if it weren't for those cheap clothes you're wearing."

Recovering fast from the shock, "Thanks for saving me the trouble of getting rid of you." She spat.

"That's no way to talk to your prince!" He yelled *feisty, isn't she? We're going to have fun together.*

*Right! He's the prince. Now I don't want to die do I?* "Sorry prince Trunks." Pan said as she bowed down.

"That's better. So what are you doing here? Are you mom-er the queen's new assistant?" He asked with a soft smile.

*One minute cold, hot the next. I don't get it. But he does have a nice smile.*

"Yes. Son Pan." Pan stuck her hand out and smiled. "Hi Pan." After a moment she knew he wasn't going to shake her hand. She tried to get back to work and started typing. But the prince interrupted her again.

"So how did a –humble- girl like you get a position like this?"

Pan was seeing red. "I. worked. hard. sir." She said trying not to insult the prince.

"Relax, I didn't mean to insult you." He said coolly.

"How did you end up being so...conceited? Your parents seem nice enough." Pan asked innocently. Now Trunks was seeing red.

"Don't get me wrong. I'm just curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat." Trunks said menacingly.

"Well, lucky for me, I'm not a cat." Pan smiled.

*Man! That smile!* It sure did calm Trunks down. *We're going to have a lot of fun indeed.* He thought with a smirk.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

How did you guys like it? Well, I decided to do another chapter this week because the prologue was short. I'll try to update once a week, I think that's a fair deal.

I HATE cramps!!! They hurt so much, and it makes the whole monthly experience even less enjoyable (if that's possible). Well, so much for my ranting today. ^_^

See ya next chapter!

Chica de las estrellas


	3. The one with butterflies in his stomach

i vant to tank: v son sayian, aquaprincess1, kaede-chan for reviewing. Sorry for not updating sooner, I also had major writer's block with this story/chapter.  
  
Is it wrong to dream that I'm naked...a lot? HMM.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, Sailormoon, Tenchi, FF.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Chapter 2: The one with butterflies in his stomach.  
  
"Hey Pan!"  
  
"Hello queen Bulma."  
  
The queen had come back with someone that looked like her twin, but younger. "I want to introduce you to my daughter Bra."  
  
Unlike her brother, Bra's demeanor seemed more humble and shy.  
  
"How do you do?" Said the princess politely, shaking Pan's hand.  
  
"And Pan? I have a complaint."  
  
Pan's smile fell.  
  
"Please, from now on call me Bulma." "And you can just call me Bra." Bra smiled.  
  
"Ok." Pan sighed. "Well, Pan, we worked hard today so you can have the rest of the day off. And Bra can show you around the palace.if you want to."  
  
"Sure." Pan replied taking her lab coat off.  
  
"Ok, lots to see." Bra grabbed pulled Pan along.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Bra showed Pan around the palace. They talked about several things to get to know each other better; the usual: music, movies, etc.  
  
*She's definitely different from Trunks, I wonder why Trunks turned out the way he did*  
  
"And this is the training wing. The elite fighters train here too. Do you fight?" Bra interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Are you kidding? I love to fight!" Bra continued showing Pan the details of the training room, every now and then watching some fighters train.  
  
"Hello princess Bra." A man bowed in front of Bra. He had dusty blond hair and was sleekly combed back, held by gel. His expression was cocky, but his green eyes were a different story as he looked happily at Pan. "Pan, this is Sean, he's head of the military. We've been friends since we were little." Bra commented.  
  
"Hi Pan." Sean smiled seductively hoping to catch the raven-haired girl's attention.  
  
*He's hot!* "Hot. I mean Hi! He-he" Pan laughed nervously.  
  
"Do you fight Ms. Pan?" Sean said. "Mind having a little spar with me sometime?"  
  
"Sure!" Pan replied happily. "Well, we have to go now." Bra said pulling Pan along.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"So what do you do other than fighting? Any guys? Besides Sean back there." Bra said smirking.  
  
"I had a couple of boyfriends when I was in school, but not anymore, guess I haven't found someone I really like. How about you?" *She's very nice for the princess of the planet* Pan smiled.  
  
"I have a boyfriend. We're doing ok, seeing we don't have a lot of privacy, but we'll see what happens.And this is the throne room. C'mon I'll take you to meet my father."  
  
They reached the front of the room. Pan gaped at the tall room. The décor was unlike anything she had ever seen. Crimson velvet curtains covered the windows. Several pillars framed the middle walkway that lead to a huge table, and behind the table the King sat on his throne. On the way up to the throne, Pan looked around to find cave-like structures in the walls. Each one of these indents contained old equipment including swords, shields, and weapons on display. She guessed important people made or owned them.  
  
She could now see the king a little better. He looked somewhat angry, much like his expression back when he had an encounter with Pan all those years ago. She guessed it was because he wanted people to respect his authority. In the other hand, his eyes showed another story. It showed he cared about his people and was willing to die in their defense.  
  
Bra and Pan walked around the council table and approached the king. "King Vegeta." Pan said bowing.  
  
"Father," Bra started, "This is Son Pan, she's mom's new assistant."  
  
*I've seen her before. I remember those huge black eyes. It's that girl that Trunks tripped* He chuckled mentally. "Have we met before?" The king asked; a knowing smile on his face.  
  
"Yeah, my school did a recital for the royal family thirteen years ago."  
  
"You're that girl my son tripped."  
  
*He knows?* Pan swallowed the lump in her throat.  
  
"Don't worry about it. It was obvious. Trunks was a mean kid, even now he doesn't think before acting, but he'll grow out of it, we all do." He smiled warmly.  
  
*Again, we have a great king.* Pan thought smiling.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Bra and Pan spent the rest of the afternoon looking at the palace. Pan couldn't imagine she would meet so many nice people at the palace. *Guess I have my theory of life all wrong.*  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"So? What did you find out?" Trunks asked as he entered Bra's room. Curiosity filled his demeanor.  
  
"White tulips, blue, fighting." Bra replied.  
  
"Ok." He sat on the bed thoughtfully. "Thanks."  
  
Bra smiled "No prob." Her smile fell when she sat by Trunks. "Be nice to this one Trunks. We all like her. Ok?"  
  
"I'm nice to everyone." He laughed.  
  
"Of course you're nice at first! It's when you break their hearts that it all goes to shit. Besides, she's not the common saiyan-girl. I'm pretty sure you'll regret it if you mess with her head." Bra turned to leave the room.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
One week later..  
  
"Hey mom!" Trunks came in the lab. "I thought you guys were done for today." Trunks said seeing both Pan and Bulma were still working.  
  
"Hold on just one second." Bulma said. Pan held a small plate with green stuff on it, while Bulma was getting ready to pour something on it. Finally Bulma poured a small amount and watched the contents on the plate bubble. Immediately Pan put it under the microscope and Bulma and Pan looked at a screen showing what the plate had in a bigger scale. "Wow, I didn't expect it to do that." Pan said taking notes.  
  
Trunks just looked at them with awe. *What are they doing?* Then he focused his sight on Pan. *Does she ever not look pretty?.......Butterflies? I never feel butterflies in my stomach.*  
  
"Ok Trunks, talk to me." Bulma said.  
  
"Oh nothing. I just wanted to say hi; I haven't seen you all day."  
  
"Really?" Bulma raised an eyebrow.  
  
Pan and Bulma finished cleaning up for the day. Bulma headed out the door. "See you tomorrow Pan. And Trunks: don't you think Pan looks pretty today." Bulma said suggesting she knew Trunks liked Pan.  
  
Trunks felt his cheeks go warm and Pan brought him back to Vegeta-sei.  
  
"Bye! Bulma"  
  
"How dare you treat her with such disrespect?" Trunks hissed.  
  
"She asked me to just call her Bulma." Pan said irritated. "Trunks...Prince Trunks, I'm not feeling good today, so please spare me the insults." Pan said walking out the door.  
  
"I only speak the truth." He spat. *She looks cute when she's mad. The way her cheeks blush. Her little sexy stance as she crosses her arms. Her eyes full of determination.* "And it's the truth that you look sexy today." *Did I just say that out loud?*  
  
"Don't even try it with me." Pan eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"What are you talking about?" *Bra was right, she IS different.*  
  
"C'mon! You're famous for it. You talk sweet to girls just to get them in bed." Pan said.  
  
"Isn't that what you want?" *Please say yes* he smirked getting closer to her.  
  
*OK that was a fucking insult!* she thought pissed off. *just walk away, walk away, walk AWAY!*  
  
"I would never get involved with someone like you." She turned around.  
  
"What do you mean by 'someone like me'?"  
  
"Rich boys who think they own the world. No girl will truly love you Prince Trunks; they'll love your money." She spat.  
  
Trunks' brow furrowed. Pan felt regret for her words. *Great! I insulted the prince.I insulted Trunks.* She looked down.  
  
"I'm sorry Trunks...I'm really not feeling good today." She said before leaving the palace.  
  
*Any other girl would have jumped at the chance to go to bed with me. Pfff to hell with her.*  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Next morning...  
  
He entered Bra's room to find her mellowed down thinking about something. "What's going on?" he asked, sitting on the bed with her.  
  
"Jin and I broke up." Bra said. A little pout graced her mouth.  
  
"What happened?" He asked concerned.  
  
"He ran off with one of my guards. Funny, he was one of my guards before" she chuckled. "It's ok. I'll find someone."  
  
"Who will it be next time?" Trunks asked sarcastically.  
  
"I dunno, the one person who fills my heart with joy. Ha! Is there someone like that?"  
  
*The one person who fills my heart with joy?* Trunks eyes widened. "Well, hope you feel better." He said as he left the room. "Hey Trunks!" Bra said hastily. "I'm serious about what I said last week. She's a good girl. She doesn't deserve to get her heart broken."  
  
Trunks eyed her suspiciously and left the room.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Hey mom!" He said looking around. "Where's Pan?" He tried not to sound so obvious. Bulma knew better. She wrote Pan's address on a little piece of paper.  
  
(A/N: Don't you hate it when moms know everything?)  
  
"She's sick, so she couldn't be here." She said sliding the piece of paper closer to Trunks.  
  
Trunks looked at the paper and grabbed it. "Thanks mom." He kissed her on the cheek and took off.  
  
Once back in his room he thought about what Bra said the week before. *Pan IS different. I can't describe it. I'm always in control of my feelings except this time..Do I look ok?....UGH! That's what I mean! I bet I've turned red in her presence* he thought ashamed.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"....See mom? I was right. Rich boys are all the same...The nerve! Gosh! He makes me so mad." Pan fumed.  
  
*Then why can't you stop talking about him?* "Well, I better get back to work." Videl said leaving Pan in her room.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
A few minutes later, Pan saw Videl peek her head in the room and Pan smiled looking up from her book. "You have a visitor." Videl smiled.  
  
"Who is it?" Pan asked. Videl smirked. "Mom!"  
  
"Go ahead, make yourself at home."  
  
The door opened and Pan saw the last person she'd expect to see at her house. Her eyes widened. *What the hell is he doing here?* "You even come to bug me at my own house." She said annoyed, looking away.  
  
He saw she was definitely annoyed. *She looks like a little kid when she's mad. C'mon, look at me! I love those eyes of yours!* "I heard you were sick. These are for you." Trunks said handing a bouquet of white tulips to Pan.  
  
"My favorite. How did you know?" She was surprised.  
  
"I make it my business to know." He flashed an honest smile. *What do I see in her? Well, she's got a great smile. She's smart. She's honest-well I don't know if that's such a good thing.*  
  
"Thanks." She smiled softly. *Maybe he's not so bad. I was wrong about almost everyone at the palace; they're all nice people like any other. I like when he smiles like that. If he shows me that side of him then he can't be a complete asshole.*  
  
"I like your house." He said. *There he goes, will he insult my house now?*  
  
"I admit I couldn't get used to this small space, but it feels warm and cozy."  
  
*He spoke differently than before, maybe he really means what he said.* Pan was trying really hard not to get lost in those azure pools. *He really is good looking.* Pan never bothered to notice details about his appearance. He had shoulder length-hair which he tied in the back of his head. He had a few freckles around his cheekbones that made him look more innocent than he really was. And a scar graced his jaw. *I'll have to ask about that later.*  
  
Trunks saw Pan looking thoughtfully at him. *Why does she have to analyze everything? Can't she just let things be?* He looked intently at her. *.I can't stop staring. You have beautiful eyes Son Pan. Whoa! Wait a minute...Yes, you are different Pan. Will I ever have feelings for you? I think I will. Will you ever have feelings for me?*  
  
"I forget. Why did you come?" Pan interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"I want to be your friend." He replied with a soft smile.  
  
"ah." Pan said groggily. She smiled internally.  
  
"So, what's wrong with you? I mean - your illness - what is it?"  
  
"It's embarrassing." She blushed.  
  
"I wont' tell a soul." He winked.  
  
"Food poisoning." She said quickly.  
  
"Ah! That's what you're worried about? Well, imagine being......"  
  
For a couple of hours they talked about nothing in particular.  
  
Weeks later, they found that one of their favorite things to do is to just hang and talk about nothing.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
~~Bra's POV~~  
  
It's been almost a year since Pan started working with my mom. I'm really happy mom hired her. You'd think it wouldn't make much difference, but it does. Pan and I quickly became friends and she's such a sweetheart, she helped me get over Jin. She made me feel that I am worthy of anyone's love. She made me so sure about myself. Now I'm a little more outgoing when I first meet someone. She also introduced me to her uncle when he joined the armed forces four months ago. His name is Goten. He's so cute, and funny. We've had one-on-one sessions of our own, and I think he likes me back. I hope something happens between us, if you know what I mean.  
  
He's told me about Pan, since he's known her all her life, and she's still the same person around us. Goten said she helps her family unconditionally. Pfff If I wasn't part of the royal family, I probably would have fled the coup by now.  
  
She's also helped Trunks a lot. Mom always said we should learn different languages to help with foreign affairs. I did fine. But Trunks had a really hard time. Pan helped him learn Babelian, the main language in Babel-sei. Not only has she helped him with that. I've seen a change in Trunks, it's like he cares about his life now. Maybe he's really maturing like dad said.  
  
Also, she works overtime to help my mom and doesn't ask for more money. It's remarkable to see someone like her. "Why do you help people and don't ask for anything in return?" I asked her once, curious of the way she helped anyone who asked for it. "You don't need a reason to help people." She answered light-heartedly. I admire how much she cares about everyone around her, but sometimes I wonder if she helps herself as much as she helps people. I look at her sometimes and she looks so sad, like she's longing for something; or like she's looking for something but can't find it, but she won't tell me what she's looking for, or her dreams in life. To be a microbiologist couldn't have been her only dream. Does she ever have hopes of having a family, or what her house will be like, or what kind of husband she wants? Well, to know this, I guess you have to know yourself, which brings up the question: does she know herself? Is that what she's longing for: an identity?  
  
One day she asked me: "Do you ever get the feeling you've forgotten something?" I answered that I do all the time, being a little on the air- head side. Then she said something that puzzled me. "Well, I get that feeling. But it's not that simple. I sometimes get glimpses of places and people out of the blue. Places and people I've never seen before but look strangely familiar. Or sometimes I have dreams about a place that I'm very comfortable in, but I don't remember seeing anything like it. Do you think it means anything?" I gave her a strange look. I think that's why she hasn't talked more about it. It's one of the few times she's really opened up to me. Maybe that's what she's looking for, to know what these glimpses and dreams mean.  
  
But we can't help her unless she asks for it. Mom told me she doesn't really like to ask for help because she doesn't want to bug us. I hope we can help her find what she wants just like she's helped all of us.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Well, that's chapter 2. I hope you liked it. I took so long to write this chapter. I had some written on Monday, but proofread it and found that it sucked; there was no characterization whatsoever, only dialogue. So I worked very hard on it today. And as I said in my other story, listening to music from Final Fantasy 8 and 9, helped a bunch. You may have noticed this chapter sounds like a scene from 'You've got mail.' It is! ^_^ It's when Joe visits Kathleen when she's sick after her bookstore closed. You may also notice that the line that Pan says in the last part: "You don't need a reason to help people." Are Zidane's 'words of wisdom' in Final Fantasy 9. See? This is what I meant by great aspects from different stories. YAY!  
  
I wrote the next chapter of my other story: "I Want You To Want Me." And I don't want to brag, but I think it's the best chapter yet. But it's soooo sad, I was bawling. When I told my mom about it she said: "Estas loca." (You're crazy). Then I said: "Es herencia." (It's hereditary). Then, she laughed and left to take my grandma to the airport. But anyway, the people who read my other story will have to wait till next week for that great chapter.  
  
Ok, enough babbling for today! Hasta!  
  
Chica de las estrellas. 


	4. The one with the sexual tension

Hello everyone! Wow, I never thought I would get this many reviews for one chapter. Other than that, I'm depressed. My cutie seminarian went back to his home in Paraguay. I'm sad because we were friends too and he doesn't know when he'll be back IF he'll be back. It's depressing to think that he won't be back. And I miss him like crazy. -_- *sigh*. Anyway, thanks to Virgin_suicides, V son sayian, Aquaprincess1, Cookie6, SSJ2PrincessPannY- Chan for reviewing.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, Tenchi, Sailormoon, FF.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Chapter 3: The one with the sexual tension.  
  
~~Vegeta's POV~~  
  
HMMM. Bulma made me think about something this morning before I got out of bed. She suspects there is something between her assistant and my brat. Now that she mentions it, there is something going on between those too. They say they're only friends, but I don't believe it. Not one bit. I've seen them together a couple of times and the sexual tension is so thick, you can cut it with a knife. I hear they're constantly flirting. I wonder when they'll get over themselves and get together. I know royalty is not supposed to elope with third-class people. Maybe we can bend the rules just this once.or twice. I've also seen a change in my daughter's behavior since she met that Goten kid. Could it be fate?  
  
~~End Vegeta's POV~~  
  
~~Trunks' POV~~  
  
I'm in my balcony looking out into the sunrise. Pan's supposed to be here soon. It's incredible how much our lives have changed since I met Pan. I too met her uncle. I didn't know someone like him could have so much in common with me.  
  
I've got to admit. He's a skilled fighter, and it was great that he joined the armed forces; it's somewhere he could work off all that energy he has. And man! I've never met anyone as funny as he is. I could have never guessed how good a fighter he was if I only looked at him. His behavior is calm and happy, when he's not fighting of course.  
  
He has taken a liking to my sister. It's kind of awkward having your best friend like your sister, but they're just so right together. Who could oppose to that relationship?  
  
I suppose Pan has also changed my life. Bra had been right all along. Pan is very different from any other woman I've met. I admit that I too had stereotypes regarding lower classes in our hierarchy, but not everyone is the same. It's weird though, Pan reminds me so much of my dad. It's like she has an outer layer where she appears unforgiving, but deep down she's all honey, and like my dad, her eyes give that away. Yes, by looking at her eyes you could tell exactly what she's thinking. They're strange eyes, almost hypnotizing.  
  
Sometimes I don't understand her though. How can someone be so selfless? I see what Bra told me that Pan looks incredibly sad sometimes. It's hard to see her that way and not want to help her like she's helped everyone else.  
  
Anyway, Pan and I are close friends now. But only friends. *sigh* I guess it's my fault. Of course some of my actions show that I have strong feelings for her, but I haven't told her that. I can tell she likes me too. I guess we're both afraid of ruining our friendship.  
  
Being friends, we confide a lot in each other, and of course tried to hook Bra and Goten up, but we can't do all the work, they have to do some too. Anyway, sometimes Pan tells me sometimes that she's very happy to live in Vegeta-sei. It's very strange when she says that. It's like she's been in other planets.....weird.  
  
~~End Trunks' POV~~  
  
Pan knocked on Trunks' door. She saw his freckled face peek out. "Ready?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They walked to the training room since they agreed the night before to have a little spar. Once in the training room, Goten and Sean, who were training, greeted the newly arrived saiyans, but still continued to fight. Pan and Trunks went their separate ways to change into more comfortable clothes.  
  
Pan came out of the dressing room and came into a halt. It had been a couple of months since Pan had seen Trunks without a shirt. She looked at his chiseled upper body. Thoughts of his naked body -thrusting- invaded her mind. What made it even better was the light tan Trunks had. It gave him a little shimmer.  
  
Trunks saw Pan coming out of the bathroom and now he gaped at her. He still couldn't get over her all around beauty. The black pants she wore clung tightly to her thighs and rear. Man! Her toned legs! How he wished they were wrapped around his waist....or neck. Trunks drooled over her little perky butt. She also wore a sleeveless tight red shirt that showed the right curves. Trunks thought she looked even sexier when he saw her tying her hair in a pony tail.  
  
*  
  
Pan and Trunks took their defensive stance. Trunks stared at Pan starting at her feet. Slowing down at her flat stomach, and then at her breasts before finally continuing up to look at her eyes. He smirked seductively.  
  
*He's acting a little more............friendly lately.* Pan feeling somewhat offended by the look on his face charged at him. She threw blows at Trunks trying to erase that devilish smirk plastered on his face. Trunks caught each of Pan's wrists and his smirk deepened. His face came close to hers. Their noses almost touched. "Why don't we kick things up a notch or two?"  
  
It was Pan's turn to smirk. "Way ahead of you princy!" she said jumping backwards and powering up. Trunks did the same and immediately charged at her. Pan saw him charging at her and immediately threw punches at him. Again, Trunks caught both of her wrists. Pan managed to kick up, hitting him in the face. Not completely falling, Trunks reached out to grab her leg. He swung her around and threw her to the ground.  
  
Pan collected herself, unsuspecting the lavender haired boy standing behind her. Just when she realized he was behind her she tried to turn to attack but was stopped by a pair of arms snaking around her own, then around her neck, trapping her into a headlock.  
  
Pan growled finding herself unable to break free. Pan squirmed in Trunks' arms, rubbing her body against his. Trunks couldn't take it anymore. He lowered his head to the crook of her neck and sighed repeatedly. *She smells so sweet* Trunks thought, moaning very quietly.  
  
Trunks' breath tickled Pan causing her to stop her attempts to free herself. He started licking softly, then nipping at the sensitive spot. Pan powered down and crooked her head the opposite direction giving full access to the prince. She closed her eyes and sighed, letting Trunks and Trunks only know that she was enjoying this.  
  
"Get a room you two!" Pan's eyes shot open at the sound of Goten's voice. For a moment she felt her cheeks burn and remembered what she was here for. She powered up again and flew all the way to the ceiling crushing Trunks. Pan flipped around and smirked when she looked at Trunks who was surprised she managed to free herself.  
  
Trunks growled and flew to Pan. The two exchanged more blows for a few moments and Pan found herself wanting to submit her counterpart to a similar torture she had been subjected to. Smirking, she disappeared and reappeared above Trunks flipping backwards and kicking Trunks to the floor. She flew as fast as she could to Trunks and before he could get up he found a pretty raven-haired saiyan straddling him.  
  
Pan shot her hand out to punch Trunks but stopped millimeters from his nose. She brought her face close to his and smirked. *This is too good to be true. I never thought I could fight and fool around at the same time!* Trunks thought sheepishly.  
  
Pan now started to smell his face and neck, then she brought her lips down to meet his. Trunks closed his eyes expecting the best. Then Pan stopped right before their lips touched. Her breath tickled Trunks' lips, and he snapped his eyes open. "Feels good to be on top." Pan had never smirked like she was smirking now.  
  
Trunks powered up shooting Pan to the roof. After a while, they both regained their cool and again got into fighting stance. After realizing the kind of show they had just performed for their saiyan comrades, both inwardly decided to stick to sparring.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Pan, I've been meaning to ask you something."  
  
Pan nodded allowing him to continue.  
  
"It's about my parent's wedding anniversary ball-"  
  
"Yeah, your mom invited me the other day." Pan interrupted.  
  
"Well," said Trunks, starting to get nervous, *Get a hold of yourself you pussy....If she likes me like I think she does, she'll come with me.* "You wanna come with me?" He finished smiling softly.  
  
*Finally he asks!* "Yeah." Pan smiled light-heartedly. They were both walking happily down the hall, and were just about to walk by the throne room.  
  
Something caught Pan's eye. Something familiar, something she had never seen before. She stopped to look at it. *I swear I've seen her before. But where?* She examined the painting closely. Trunks stopped and, puzzled, looked at Pan, then at the painting, then back at Pan. *What is she looking at?* He thought before looking again at the painting.  
  
On the canvas, there was a woman. She had a white suit with lines around her extremities. She had long wavy black hair. Pan then looked at her face, and into her eyes; it was like looking in the mirror! Except that this woman had a weird character on her forehead. *Weird* Pan thought.  
  
"He-he." Trunks laughed nervously not knowing why all of a sudden Pan was so interested in this painting. Also noticing how the eyes of the woman looked exactly like Pan's.  
  
Pan looked at the name of the picture and it read 'Leene.' *Leene?* Immediately Pan started having glimpses, but a lot more than before. It was like her mind was trying to tell her something. She saw the same woman in the painting in a dark desert like place. Then she saw her flying in space. Then she saw again the same lady talking to what looked like saiyans. Finally she saw the woman dissolve into air and with the bright light fading, also these glimpses faded away.  
  
Trunks looked at her as she closed her eyes and a weird symbol appeared on her forehead, much like that of the woman on the painting. But he didn't have much time to think. Pan passed out and he carried her to his room.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Pan slowly opened her eyes, and through these she saw a very blurry image of something lavender. Her sight focused and she realized who was above her.  
  
"You had me scared for a minute there!" Trunks said smiling softly, helping Pan up.  
  
"What happened?" Pan said rubbing her face.  
  
"Not much! You were looking at a painting of Leene and then passed out!" He said tucking strands of hair behind her ears. "Maybe we shouldn't have sparred today." Trunks said feeling guilty.  
  
Pan was still staring blankly. "No, that's not it. When I was looking at the painting I had visions. I think that's why I passed out....Leene you say? Who is she?" Pan looked at Trunks who still had his hand on her cheek. *Why is he looking at me like that?* She wondered unable to take her eyes off his. *More to the point, why am I looking at him like this?*  
  
Trunks then brought his face closer to Pan. Their lips almost touched when Trunks looked at Pan one more time. Pan closed her eyes getting ready for their first kiss. Then as she felt his lips touch hers her stomach was doing acrobatics and a chill ran down her spine. Trunks slowly nipped the luscious lips he had just touched. He softly caressed her cheek and ran his hand down to her neck, still caressing her cheek with his thumb. He finally got a reaction as Pan too nipped his lips. She ran her hand up his arm settling in the back of his head, softly running her fingers through his hair.  
  
As they both nipped at each other's lips, they opened their mouths enough to get some tongue contact. Pan firmly massaged his tongue with hers. Trunks repeated the same action. She ran her hand back down his arm and pulled away.  
  
A pink shade graced Pan's cheeks. Her blush faded when Trunks smiled. "Sorry for interrupting, you left me in such a cliff-hanger back in the training room that I just had to finish it." He scratched the back of his head. Pan looked confused. "Ok, now, as for Leene, come with me." He said waving at her.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"I just don't understand. Why did I have visions of this Leene lady? Could it be the future?" Pan asked more to herself. Trunks looked, and smiled sweetly at her. He took her hand and laced fingers with it. Pan happily squeezed his hand a little, smiling back at him. "I-I don't think so. I think it was the past." Trunks said matter-of-factly.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"See, my dad once told me about a goddess who saved the saiyan race. Her name was Leene." Trunks said looking through books once they had reached the library. "Here it is!" He pulled down a book and set it on the table where Pan was sitting. They flipped through the thick pages filled with fancy letters. As they flipped more pages, they came into a section with sketches and small replicas of paintings.  
  
Pan looked intently at them seeing a resemblance between some of the sketches in the book and the visions she had. "Yeah, this is what I saw, down to the clothes." Pan said pointing at the sketch where Leene was talking to the saiyans.  
  
Trunks looked at the picture. The background was a combination of black, purple, and red. There were many saiyans standing in the ground along with creatures he'd never seen before. In the middle of it all, hovering, was a woman...Leene. *Strange...why does she look familiar?* Beside the woman was what looked like the leader of the alien race. The woman was holding something between her hands...a crystal?  
  
Trunks continued, looking back at Pan. "I guess she said she was coming back. But it's been more than a thousand years. People just stopped believing and eventually forgot about her." He said closing the book.  
  
"But if she's coming back could my visions be the future?" She asked staring blankly into space. "People don't wear those clothes anymore. And it wouldn't make sense if you had visions of a future that wasn't going to happen in your lifetime." Pan looked down defeated.  
  
He put the book back where it belonged and turned to look at Pan. "Did that help?"  
  
"Yeah, sort of." She smiled warmly at him. But she was lying. *I still have many questions. But I don't think anybody in this planet can answer them.* She didn't really pay attention to what she was thinking.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Geez! If I write like this when I'm depressed, then I should get depressed more often......I guess you can tell that I'm very satisfied with this chapter. I confess, I had a lot of fun visualizing the animalistic foreplay going on when Pan and Trunks were sparring. ^_^  
  
Well, it's back to moping around. -_- *sigh* We didn't even get to say good bye. How sad! Well, enough about Jorge!  
  
Don't be shy and review some more! Your reviews mean a lot!  
  
Hasta!  
  
Chica de las estrellas 


	5. The one where Trunks is back to his old ...

Hey Everyone! Well here's another chappie!..........................And the plot thickens! MWAHAHAHA! Wow! I never thought I would get so many reviews again! Thanks' to everyone! I love you with all my heart! I should probably specify ages. Pan-23; Trunks-28; Bra-24; Goten-27. As far as the kingdom goes, just imagine England today. BTW, everyone is a saiyan, and they don't know about Earth.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, Sailormoon, Tenchi, FF.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
^*^*  
  
Chapter 4: The one where Trunks is back to his old self.  
  
It was the ball commemorating the 29th wedding anniversary of King Vegeta and Queen Bulma. Videl had worked on hers and Pan's dresses along with Gohan's tux for over two weeks. They had been looking forward to this night.  
  
Gohan, Videl, Chichi, Goku and Pan were ready to go. Goten had said he would fly to the palace.  
  
They only had to wait a few minutes before a limo came to pick them up.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
As soon as Pan and her family entered the ball room, they were welcomed by the queen and king. Pan introduced her family and the royal couple led them in.  
  
After her family was settled in a table, she wondered around looking for her prince. "Hey! Pan!" She heard behind her. She turned around and found a lavender haired cutie walking hastily towards her.  
  
When Trunks was close enough to see her whole, he gaped. She wore a one sleeve black dress that fell down to her ankles. It had a slit on the right leg that reached her knee. The dress showed off her curves and fully exposed one of her shoulders which attracted the saiyan-no-ouji.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Dinner went on peacefully as both Pan and Goten sat with their families and Bra and Trunks at the royal table. A while after dessert was served; Bulma and Vegeta danced the first waltz of the night giving the kick-off to the real party.  
  
A few minutes later, almost every couple in the party were dancing.  
  
"Vegeta, look at Bra and Trunks, they look so happy." Bulma said holding Vegeta's hand. Vegeta replied with a smile and a squeeze to Bulma's hand.  
  
"I wonder what the royal council will say if they decide to marry Goten and Pan." Bulma said thoughtfully.  
  
"I was thinking about that the other day-eh?" Bulma was looking at him weird. "See? You worry about them!" Bulma squealed. The mighty king blushed at his low defense.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
*How am I going to ask her? I don't want to be a sheep and do it the same way everyone does. Ugh!*  
  
"What's wrong?" Pan asked when Trunks' face faltered a little in thought.  
  
"Oh, nothing." He smiled sheepishly and continued dancing.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"So that's the prince." Gohan said. Videl nodded. "He's cute huh?" Gohan looked at Videl and her unusual comment.  
  
"Well, as long as he treats her right, I see no problem." Gohan pulling Videl closer as they turned. Videl giggled at his public show of affection.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Bra, you know that I like you." Goten started nervous. "Actually I MORE than like you." He said widening his eyes.  
  
"I MORE than like you too." Bra said mimicking Goten. He lowered his head a little and kissed Bra softly on the lips. They stood like that for a few moments, somewhat bashful, they parted and continued dancing.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"The kingdom is oblivious to us sir!" A soldier said. He seemed to be talking to a tall chair.  
  
The chair spun slowly to reveal a tall man. He had light brown hair accompanied by a mustache the same color. He wore a body fitting red suit with black armor on his torso, legs and arms. He had a black cape with two gold button-like things attaching the cape to his armor. He stood going over to the panel that showed Vegeta-sei.  
  
"How long till we reach land?" The tall leader asked.  
  
"Seventy-two hours sir!" The soldier stood proud.  
  
"Make arrangements with the rest of the soldiers."  
  
"Sir!" The soldier replied leaving the room.  
  
"HMMMM One more planet for our collection."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Pan and Trunks were taking a break from dancing. *When will he ask me?* Pan thought somewhat annoyed as she walked to the table where her grandparents were sitting.  
  
"Hey! Are you guys having fun?" Pan asked.  
  
"Yeah! We're having a blast!" Said Goku almost shouting.  
  
Pan sat down on a spare chair and looked at the other people who were dancing. *I wonder why he hasn't asked me. I thought he liked me. What if he doesn't? What if I'm just another trophy?* Pan turned to look at Trunks talking to his parents. *Nah! He's probably just waiting for the right time.* Pan thought happy imagining a really romantic moment when he would ask her to be his.  
  
Trunks was making his way around the tables to the one where Pan was sitting. Someone grabbed his shoulder and he turned around. "Sean! Enjoying yourself?" Trunks said politely.  
  
"Yeah." Replied Sean. "I would like to talk to you in private prince. There's something I would like to discuss with you."  
  
Trunks eyed him suspiciously and nodded for Sean to lead the way.  
  
"What is it you want to discuss?" Trunks asked, once out in the court yard.  
  
"Well, it's about Pan."  
  
"What about her?" Trunks asked, getting a funny feeling.  
  
"Well, first I want you to know that I want nothing but the best for the royal family and for the Kingdom of Vegeta-sei. I wanted to warn you about Pan. I have done some research on her and her family. As you must know, she comes from a humble family. Well, they're not more than gold diggers who only look for a way to get money, no matter how many people they hurt in the process. Think about it. When Pan was little, she attended the Myst academy-very expensive. Where did they get the money to send her there? Then to the top university in Vegeta-sei? Someone like her could ruin the kingdom not to mention its treasure. I understand she's a beautiful and sweet person. But that's just her weapons to make you fall into her trap. Think about it prince. Why must you fall in love for someone who only wants your money?" Skillfully he was convincing the prince to stay away from Pan.  
  
*Now I can have her* he though smirking inwardly. "That will be all prince." Sean said as he walked back to the ball room.  
  
Sean had left Trunks in deep thought. *It IS weird that she was able to get top-notch education being from such a humble family. ~But she was nice to me. ~Well, who wouldn't be when money is involved?* Trunks' brow furrowed as he thought everything nice Pan had done for him was only to get his money or power, or status. *Sean is trusted. He wouldn't lie to me! The kingdom's money won't be in danger because of her! I was right about poor people, they're all gold diggers.* Trunks growled deciding not to have anything to do with Pan.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Pan saw Trunks walk back in the ball room. *He looks angry.* Pan thought walking to him. "Trunks what's wrong?" Pan asked grasping his hand.  
  
"You are to address me as 'prince.'" He said flatly. Pan stopped to look at him.  
  
"You are not allowed within 30 meters of me if you're alone. Therefore, you're not aloud to come into my room. And you will be kept under close surveillance." He looked at her with a hate she's never seen before.  
  
"Why the sudden change Trunks. What happened?"  
  
"I told you not to address me by my name! Now don't play dumb. You know what's wrong. I've stopped you before you could still any of the kingdom's treasure. You are nothing but a two faced snake." He lashed at her. Bulma saw what was happening from afar and approached her son.  
  
Pan only stared at him in disbelief. *How could he? Asshole!* Tears covered her eyes and she didn't know what to say.  
  
"What's going on?" Bulma asked concerned.  
  
"Nothing Queen Bulma" Pan spoke before he could say anything. Her voice wavered a little. "Sorry to be a burden Prince." She bowed and ran to her parents.  
  
"Back room Now!" Bulma threatened before getting her husband and daughter to go to the same room.  
  
Soon after, Pan and her parents left the palace with her.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"What was that back there?" Bulma asked Trunks angry. Vegeta looked at Bulma questioningly. "Trunks said something to Pan. She ran off crying, and calling us by our proper names!"  
  
"Well, it's only right! She IS a commoner." Trunks yelled.  
  
"Don't yell at your mother." Vegeta said pointing at Trunks.  
  
"Why would you be mean to her Trunks?" Bra asked.  
  
"Pan and her family are nothing but freeloaders. The only reason why Pan comes on to me is my money!" Trunks said trying to control his anger.  
  
"Why are you all of a sudden thinking this?" Bulma eyed Trunks suspiciously.  
  
"Someone told you didn't they?" Bra approached Trunks. "And this stranger only mentioned Pan's family right?"  
  
Trunks nodded.  
  
"Well, why didn't they say anything about Goten? He's her uncle."  
  
Trunks snapped once again: "Goten is in the armed forces, he has taken a sacred oath to protect the kingdom, its people and its treasure!"  
  
"I'm not going to fire her! If you don't want her that's YOUR loss!" Bulma spat.  
  
"You're going to trust her in YOUR lab?" Trunks yelled.  
  
"I trust her." Bulma said simply. Trunks looked at Bra and she looked away letting him know she didn't agree with him. Then he looked at Vegeta. Vegeta challenged him back with his black eyes, also not taking his side.  
  
"Fine! But don't come crying to me when we have no kingdom left!" He stormed out of the room.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Two day's later:  
  
~Sean's POV:~  
  
The alarm sounded off, my plan worked! I only had to steal something from the lab, and they'll blame Pan for it, because she's the only one that has access to it! Well, not anymore! HAHAHAHAHAHA. And since I'm head of the armed forces, I get to arrest her. Then I miraculously get her out of the dungeon and she'll have no choice but to accept what I have to offer! I'm such a genius.  
  
I'm in the lab now. She looks startled! How beautiful! In spite of her protests of innocence I arrest her. "No! No! I didn't steal anything!" She keeps on screaming. I smack her to shut her up. The prince's here. Man! The look he's giving her. There's no way in hell they'll get back together.  
  
Once she's in the dungeon we'll use the extractor to take the vast amount of energy away from her and she won't be able to escape.  
  
I AM a genius! They'll never find me out! They trust me too much. I laugh internally now.  
  
~End Sean's POV~  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Next Day in the morning:  
  
Queen Bulma and king Vegeta stepped in the cell where they kept Pan. There was only a small window not allowing much sunlight in. The cell itself was as dirty as it could get, even the floor was dirt! Why Bulma came down. Even she didn't know. She didn't know if she trusted Pan anymore. She wanted to but Trunk's words got to her, and the king.  
  
Pan was cuffed low on the wall. Her arms were spread to her sides. And she was sitting weakly with only her arms to hold her up.  
  
Bulma crouched down to level with Pan. Vegeta just stood behind Bulma. Pan only looked at her. Bulma noticed the messy hair and dirty face, wait, not only dirt, there were also bruises. *They beat her. They must have used the extractor on her, she's so weak she can't even move.* "Pan, I'm sorry." Bulma looked sadly at her. "We can't change the laws, you're going to have to wait for the trial." Bulma sighed. "I'll be honest with you. I don't know if we believe that you didn't steal anything." Pan's eyes filled with tears. She looked up at Vegeta and he only turned away. She looked back at Bulma tears running down her dirty face. "I'm sorry Pan, I don't know what else to say." Bulma stood and left the dungeon with Vegeta. Pan looked down defeated. Treason equaled death.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Later that day:  
  
*What are those power levels? They're huge!!!* Vegeta thought surprised. The rest of the council also felt the powers. They looked to Vegeta for orders. "You! Get the army. Have them assemble at the courtyard." *I better get my son, they seem tough. But nothing we can't handle.* He thought with a smirk.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"AAHHH! Nice clean air you breathe here!" He said. "Master Garland will be pleased." Dalton stepped onto the soil of Vegeta-sei. "MMM small power levels. This will be easy."  
  
"Sir, we are ready to attack the palace."  
  
"Ok, let's go." Dalton said calmly.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^*^*  
  
Well, how did you like it? This chapter isn't my best work, I'll admit. I just wrote a story full of angst, and my thoughts weren't really on this story. Anyway. As I was saying I just wrote a story on Uub/Pan. I think we write too little about them. At times I think they're better together than T/P. (Don't worry, this story will still be T/P). The name is 'By Myself, But Not Alone.' It's one shot and it's about Pan getting addicted to drugs, and all the angst she goes through. And who's there to help? Our hero Uub! I welcome y'all to read it, I think it's pretty good.  
  
I'm advertising my story here ^_^, because there is no Uub category, and I can't really think of how people could find it if they don't look in my profile, and I want people to read it. For a while, I've wanted to write a really angsty and depressing fanfic for some reason. I finally did and I beg you to read it. T.T  
  
Anyway, I think I'll post another chapter to this story some time this week. Till then, don't forget to review!  
  
Chica de las estrellas 


	6. The One Where Leene Awakens

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!! I don't say so in my bio, but today I am 20!!! As somewhat of a celebration, here's another chappie! Thank you so so so much for your reviews! To this story and to 'By Myself, But Not Alone.' I love you, I love you, I love you! ^_^ Did I mention that I love you? Ok, I'll stop now, but I really do love you! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, Sailormoon, Tenchi, FF, Chrono Trigger.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^*  
  
Chapter 5: The one where Leene awakens.  
  
King Vegeta felt the quantity of men approaching the palace. *They're one hundred, at the most* He thought running to the lab. *The officers on post should be enough.*  
  
"Vegeta! What's all this commotion!?!" Bulma and Bra ran to Vegeta as soon as he came into view. "I think we're being invaded. Otherwise, they wouldn't approach us like this." He looked down hugging Bra. "I want you and Bra to stay in the lab; it's the safest place in the palace." He now hugged Bulma tenderly, smiling softly and caressing her face briefly.  
  
"Ok, but you come back to me alive, ok?" Bulma smiled up at him before standing on her tippy-toes, and giving her king a kiss worth fighting for.  
  
Bra blushed at the display of affection her parents rarely showed publicly. They parted ways; Bulma and Bra headed for the lab telling anyone who wasn't fighting to follow them.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Vegeta headed for the courtyard. Waiting, were Trunks and the army ready to fight for Vegeta-sei.  
  
Vegeta arrived and spoke to them before the grand battle: "You are brave warriors. You will be remembered as the saiyans who fought to protect our righteous planet. When you encounter them, give them NO mercy! And if we die, we die with honor!"  
  
The crowd of about three hundred saiyans yelled in obedience to what the king had just said. Then the army fell into silence waiting for the attack.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"HMM. They know we're here. Saiyans: We'll accept your invitation." Dalton smirked and signaled for his small army to advance.  
  
A few minutes later, Dalton's army entered the gate of the palace and the saiyan army came into view.  
  
Both armies and both leaders had a courageous expression on their face; both wanting this, their blood yearning for war.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Pan opened her eyes faintly. Darkness surrounded her. She hated this place, but was so weak, she couldn't lift her body. She had felt the foreign power levels approaching, and knew what it meant. For a brief moment, the war left her mind, hoping to remember the power levels that felt familiar. She felt useless and she hated it. She wanted to help the king, although against such an enemy she didn't know if it would make a difference. Her mind regained the notion of war on her planet, and tears filled her eyes. "Please, let them be safe." She whispered.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Trunks couldn't stand it anymore. The situation infuriated him. Who dared to threaten the kingdom of Vegeta-sei? His throat let out a primal growl and along with the army charged at the enemy. Both Vegeta and Dalton stayed behind. They glared at each other and waited for their armies to have some fun before they joined the game. They smirked at each other in agreement.  
  
"Hey Trunks! Let's see how many you kill!" Goten yelled, a smirk plastered on his face. Trunks smirked back accepting the challenge. A smile of 'good luck' graced their lips before heading on.  
  
The soldiers in the adversary army looked much like the saiyans. Their bodies were almost the same with exception of the tail. Also, their hair was straight and long, for most, it reached their middle back. They wore red armor and helmets that covered their faces as well as the rest of their heads.  
  
"Two!" Trunks yelled after firing a couple of blasts at the other army. "Five!" Goten laughed lifting his arms for a little bit. "Six!" Trunks smiled triumphantly attacking another soldier, "Never mind! Seven!"  
  
As Vegeta expected, the saiyan army had the upper hand within two hours. But it wasn't the army he was worried about, it was Dalton himself. He knew his power level was nowhere near Dalton's. But Vegeta wasn't alone. He still had Trunks, Sean, and Goten. He hated to think about it, but he might need Bra too. He still didn't know if that would be enough; he couldn't pinpoint Dalton's exact power level.  
  
Another hour later, Dalton's army was down, except for a few adversaries who were still alive. *It's my turn now.* Dalton thought levitating in the air. He flew a few yards forward. "Be ready, King Vegeta, because, after I'm done with your army I'm coming after you!" Dalton smirked.  
  
The two thirds of the saiyan army still standing fired ki blasts at Dalton. Dalton was enveloped in smoke. The saiyans stood in silence waiting for retaliation. Then it came. Dalton's yell was heard, as he whipped his arms around him many times sending blade-like energy blasts to the saiyans that surrounded him.  
  
Within minutes the saiyan army was down leaving only the three elite warriors and the king himself.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Bra felt this from the lab. *I have to help them.* She stood to leave the lab. "Wait, Bra! Where are you going?" Bulma threatened. "I'm sorry mom, I have to help them!" Bra yelled flying out of the lab.  
  
Once she got to the courtyard, she couldn't believe her eyes. The entire saiyan army was down and between them all a man she took to be the leader, because of his armor and strength. "Dad!" She ran to where Vegeta, Sean, Trunks, and Goten stood. "What are you doing here?" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"If my hunch is correct, you'll need help." Bra smirked getting into a defensive position.  
  
"What is your name?" Vegeta finally asked thinking it was now or never his chance to at least find out his identity. "And what do you want?"  
  
"I am Dalton, of Jurai-sei. I am taking over this planet by order of my master Garland."  
  
*What the fuck is all this? I've never heard of this Jurai-sei before. And who's Garland?*  
  
Sean charged at Dalton thinking the king wasn't going to ask anymore questions. The two exchanged a vast amount of blows and punches. Dalton elbowed Sean in the back sending him to the ground. He fired an energy blast at him....killing him instantly.  
  
*Damn! He's stronger than I thought. Then again Sean was the weakest of the four saiyans standing after Dalton's attack.* Vegeta thought. He searched his mind for something he could do to beat Dalton. *If only we had one more person to fight!* He frowned, still searching his mind for an answer. A light bulb lit up above his head. *Pan!* He leaned towards Trunks. "Go to the lab. Get an elixir and meet me in the dungeon." He whispered to Trunks between his teeth.  
  
*The dungeons? He's going to free Pan? Why?* He frowned. "Why?"  
  
"Don't question me! Just go!" Vegeta whispered angrily.  
  
A low growl escaped Trunk's throat and he left to the lab. A moment later, Vegeta turned around to go to the dungeons.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Trunks reached the lab quickly and in spite of Bulma's protests and question left right away through a secret passage to reach the dungeons faster.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Dalton fired a blast that hit the soil in front of Vegeta. "Where do you think you're going? Not escaping are you? What would your people say of a king who deserted them?" He laughed and glared at Vegeta before charging at him.  
  
Something flashed right past Vegeta, as Dalton flew sideways suddenly. He had been charged by Goten. Vegeta took this change and flew to the dungeons.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
*Trunks! You're here!*  
  
*Kami.....Pan.* He entered the dungeons, then the cell where Pan was. He couldn't believe his eyes. She sat with her arms spread to her sides held by cuffs. Her head hung lazily to the side. A small light from the window shone over her, accentuating her solitude. He looked at her face, her pained face. It had several bruises, and it was dirty, but he noticed something else, there were streaks on her face. *Dried tears?* He stood upright again and looked away. *I won't be lured any more!* Trunk's eyes widened: Vegeta was here. He turned around to find Vegeta push a button outside the cell. The cuffs that held Pan captive opened up releasing her.  
  
Trunks saw her body fall imply to the ground and his insides yearned to go help her, but he didn't allow himself to even touch her.  
  
"Pan, wake up. Pan." Vegeta spoke low, shaking Pan gently. Pan groggily opened her eyes. She noticed who held her as her sight came into focus. "Vegeta-sama." Pan could barely speak. Vegeta turned to Trunks to retrieve the elixir. "Drink this." Vegeta smiled softly. Trustful, Pan lifted her head and drank the elixir.  
  
Pan sat up quickly a few seconds later. "What was that you gave me?" She asked Vegeta. "An elixir."  
  
She touched herself finding she was perfectly fine. She glanced at Trunks. *He still won't make peace with me* She thought sadly. *But that doesn't matter right now.* She understood why the king came to get her. Her brow furrowed. "We must go now." She said flatly.  
  
Vegeta tried to explain why he came to get her. "He's killed the whol-"  
  
"I know." Pan interrupted. "Nobody hurts my saiyans!" She growled. Vegeta and Trunks looked at each other puzzled at her words, and further, at her never-seen-before anger. She turned to them and smirked.  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"No! Stop hurting him." Bra stretched her arm out. She was hurt also; she couldn't get up. "Goten! Hang on!" She yelled as loud as her lungs allowed her.  
  
Vegeta, Trunks, and Pan finally reached the courtyard. Pan gasped when she saw both Bra and Goten down.  
  
"Pan." Goten whispered wearily. Dalton stopped his pummel on Goten when he felt them come to the courtyard. Goten sighed when he finally felt Dalton let go of his armor, he fell to the ground, and propped his upper body up on his elbows thankful that Pan was safe.  
  
Dalton looked at them.......at Pan. "HHMMM Interesting!" He smirked. "Pan? Is that what they call you here?...................."  
  
Pan looked intently at him. *Who is he? I've seen him before!* More visions of this lady Leene popped into her head, along with it, some sort of chant she could barely hear.......Silver Crystal......By the power of........Leene........  
  
"To be honest, I'm surprised to find you here surrounded by these.......weaklings." His smirk deepened. "An even bigger gift for Master Garland!"  
  
*Garland?* She thought. What did this all mean?............................. Heaven to Ocean.......Ocean to Earth........Earth back to Heaven........I invoke thee........  
  
Trunks growled and looked at Vegeta. Vegeta smirked knowingly. If they were all going to fight Dalton, Pan should see his fighting style. Both Vegeta and Trunks charged at Dalton, managing to land more hits than expected.  
  
Pan stood there in confusion. She didn't know what to do. All these images and voices flooded into her mind and she didn't know what it all meant. Should she try to solve the puzzle in hopes to find a way to beat this Dalton guy? Or should she help Vegeta and Trunks?  
  
*Time to get rid of these annoying pests* Dalton growled and attacked Trunks and Vegeta head on. He fired a dense blast at Vegeta's chest. It hit Vegeta and he fell to the ground scrunching in pain. Dalton traced a line of energy with his hand. He grabbed onto the lower part of this line and it turned into a sword. He rammed it into Trunk's stomach earning a yell from the saiyan-no-ouji.  
  
"Trunks!" Pan saw as his body fall slowly to the ground. His eyes were wide open. He couldn't believe they would be out so fast. "No! Trunks!" Pan ran and kneeled beside Trunks. "Trunks, hang on, I'll make it better." She cried.  
  
"Oh, I see how it is Princess!" Dalton's voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
*Princess?* Everyone wondered.  
  
"You fell for a saiyan. And here I thought WE would elope some day." He chuckled.  
  
*Pan and Dalton? Elope?* Everyone tried to decipher what this man was saying. Trunks was angry at the thought that she would elope with scum like Dalton.  
  
The chant sang louder in Pan's head......By the power........Leene.......I invoke thee........  
  
Dalton looked down. "Die." He raised his hand and fired a dense ki blast at Pan.  
  
..........Silver Crystal! She looked up to the blast and raised her hand. The blast stopped in mid air a couple of feet from her hand. As the energy ball came closer, a bluish shield around Pan revealed itself, and the energy ball disintegrated.  
  
*How could she disintegrate it?* Dalton gasped. He looked at the symbol shining on her forehead. Dalton understood what was happening, but he was still too shocked to move.  
  
Vegeta, Goten, Bra, and Trunks couldn't believe what they were seeing. Pan had disintegrated his ki blast without even touching it! When these ki blasts rendered them to their present disabled state.  
  
Pan lowered her hand to Trunk's mortal wound. She smiled softly at him. "All better." She whispered removing her hand from his again flawless torso. She tilted her head backwards and closed her eyes. The shield around her broke into pieces. Her ki flared, sending the pieces all around her to land on every single wounded saiyan, thus healing them.  
  
*This is my chance.* Dalton thought materializing chains and throwing them at Pan now that she was defenseless. She growled finding herself bound. She struggled to get out but couldn't do it. Trunks stood to try to help her. "No! Trunks! Don't touch them!" Pan warned. Not caring, Trunks grasped the chains and was automatically shocked by them. The energy shot him a few yards away.  
  
"You should have listened to her!" Dalton laughed. His mouth closed into a smirk, then looked at Pan. "I won't let you awaken!" He yelled sending electric force through the chains.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHH!!" Pan yelled. Vegeta, Bra, Goten, and Trunks stood trying to think of some way to free Pan. Meanwhile Pan's agonizing screams throbbed into their ears. "No! Stop! Please!" Pan yelled. "Please!"  
  
Feeling the need to protect his niece Goten charged at Dalton from behind. This freed Pan. She fell imply to the ground, teeth clenched in pain. Goten and Dalton exchanged once more blows, and energy blasts. Both stopped abruptly and turned to Pan.  
  
Mechanically, Vegeta, Trunks and Bra also turned to look at Pan. It seemed she was having convulsions. As suddenly as they started, the convulsions stopped.  
  
She opened her eyes faintly and again the symbol shone on her forehead. "By the power of my true name: Leene." Though her body looked weak, she spoke loudly, and made everyone wander what she meant by what she had just said. "Ancestors, hear my prayer. Heaven to Ocean. Ocean to Earth. Earth back to Heaven. I invoke thee Silver Crystal!"  
  
Her body levitated in the air making everyone's gazes follow it. Something started forming above her chest....a crystal. The crystal flattened to envelop her, and formed a cocoon-like structure around her.  
  
"No." Dalton looked down defeated. "Princess Leene is awake."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^*^  
  
Well? How did you like it? This was so fun to write! Anyway, I want to specify that characters/things/concepts not seen before in DBZ are just borrowed names from Tenchi, Sailormoon, FF, Chrono Trigger, and are not necessarily the same character/thing/concept. Also that saiyans don't turn into super-saiyans. That doesn't mean they're weak. It just means that neither their hair nor eyes change color. Dalton was going to be stronger than them either way. ^_^  
  
Well, I leave you now, so I can write next chapter before I loose my train of thought. Don't forget to review!  
  
Chica de las estrellas. 


	7. The One Where Dalton Is Killed

Konichiwa Minna!!! Ok, enough with my half-baked Japanese! ^_^ I can't thank you enough for the reviews! Thank you for giving me feedback! ^_^  
  
OOOOH! I saw Princess Mononoke, and Ninja Scroll. The gore was kind of disturbing. They cut heads and limbs off and the blood gushes out like a freakin' pressure hose that fire-fighters use! The plots were good though the couples on the plots didn't end up together. Oh well, they can't run off into the sunset hand-in-hand in every movie. I still liked the endings: just because they didn't have someone to 'love' doesn't mean they didn't live happily ever after........besides, 'ever after' doesn't exist. Man! I AM pessimist!  
  
Anyway, I don't own DBZ, FF, Chrono Trigger, Sailor Moon, Tenchi, or any of their characters/things.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
^  
  
Chapter 6: The One Where Dalton Is Killed.  
  
"No." Dalton looked down defeated. "Princess Leene is awake."  
  
Everyone looked puzzled at Dalton while he just stared at the floating cocoon. They all felt a tremendous force coming from the cocoon. In an instant, the cocoon exploded revealing a small figure.  
  
Everyone stared in awe as the light dimmed revealing a girl. She had long wavy black hair, eyes closed. She looked just like Pan, except for the symbol on her head and her attire. She had a body fitting white suit. Blue lines ran over and around her extremities and three blue ribbons surrounded her: two around her arms, and one around her waist. A blue aura shone around her.  
  
Bra looked on the figure with disbelief, and then looked at her face. Leene's facial expression seemed just as sweet and humble as Pan's. Was she really Pan? Bra kept on staring at Leene's face trying to find something that didn't look like Pan.  
  
"I'm back; I'm stronger, faster, and maybe even prettier." A smirk graced Leene's features to everyone's surprise. Leene's hands were on her waist "I would marry a sheep before even thinking about marrying you." Leene's cocky voice filled the courtyard, her eyes still closed.  
  
"Is that why you fled the planet?" Dalton said mockingly.  
  
"I don't run away." Pan's smirk deepened, but she still kept her eyes closed. "My mother sent me to Gaia, to guard Vegeta-sei."  
  
None of the saiyans present knew what Leene was talking about. But the surprise of this new stuck-up attitude still hung in their minds.  
  
"Why has Garland sent you to invade planets? My brother wasn't like this. And he certainly didn't like you!" She said surprisingly calm.  
  
"Let's just say he's gotten to know me better." Dalton smirked. "But let's change the subject princess. Or should I call you Pan? Who are you really?"  
  
"I AM Leene. I've always been Leene. I was just reborn as a saiyan." She smirked like a true saiyan all right.  
  
"I think I understand why your mommy sent you here." He said, running his fingers over his chin. *Why? I don't know why she sent me here.* Pan was confused, but Dalton spoke not giving her time to delve deeper in her thoughts. "I'd love to chat, but I have a planet to take over."  
  
"HA! You're going to have to kill me first." She said convinced she could kill him with the flick of her finger. He saw her eyes were still closed, and thinking he could catch Leene off guard, Dalton charged at her, throwing strong blows and kicks after being able to replenish his energy. Leene easily blocked every hit headed her way still with her eyes closed. "Is this all you got? Pathetic!" She chuckled.  
  
The saiyans still stared in awe and didn't know what to do, or even how to react to all this. Pan, or Leene was able to fight like that? With her eyes closed? And Pan was from some other planet? And this Garland was her brother? It was too much for them.  
  
"Princess your attitude hasn't changed. If you don't watch it, it will kill you!" His blows were now energy beams.  
  
Leene threw her foot at Dalton's face landing a kick. He then jumped backwards. His smirk returned to his face. "Let's see how you deal with the power your brother granted me!" He said crouching to a defensive stance before powering up.  
  
Leene was somewhat surprised of the power he could yield. She crouched into a defensive stand and also powered up. "All right! No more games!"  
  
For a few moments, the courtyard filled with silence as Vegeta, Trunks, Goten and Bra slowly walked towards each other, looking forward to the great battle that was about to start.  
  
Leene and Dalton stood motionless for a few moments, waiting for the other to make a move.  
  
With eyes still closed, Leene smirked. Dalton growled angrily and charged at her. He was coming closer to her and raised his fist.  
  
Leene opened her eyes and charged at Dalton.  
  
Dalton aimed for her face, while Leene dodged it. She grabbed his arm and pulled him closer. "You don't know who you're messing with." Leene smirked once again before whipping him around and crushing him to the floor. He got up slowly knowing he had a couple of broken bones. "Give up! Or I'll keep kicking your ass, and making fun of you while I'm at it!" The smirk wouldn't fade from her face.  
  
Dalton was surprised that her power hadn't diminished at all, in fact, it seemed the saiyan genes gave her more strength......and that cocky attitude. Again Dalton charged at Leene. She easily buried her knee in his stomach. She lifted her leg up and kicked down, again sending him to the ground.  
  
She looked down at Dalton "I'm waiting!" In mid-air, she pretended to yawn while she patted her mouth mockingly.  
  
Dalton growled and again floated up. But this time he made sure to be a few yards away from her. A weak smirk appeared on his lips. He fired many shots in Leene's direction, expecting her to dodge them easily; it was all part of the new 'plan.' As she dodged them, he raised his index finger to form a giant energy ball; he then threw it to Leene.  
  
Leene's eyes widened in surprise as she gasped. "You're hard to kill." She frowned. She lifted her hands to form another energy ball, and the all too familiar smirk returned to her face. "Special delivery! from 'Yours Truly'." The blue ball grew rapidly. "Grand Lethal!" She shouted throwing the energy ball that was now bigger than Dalton's.  
  
The saiyans saw as the ball grow even after it left Leene's hands. Then Trunks realized something. *If it keeps growing, it will also get her.* And indeed the energy ball kept on growing.  
  
A tear escaped Dalton's eye as the blue light ate away his body. At least he would die instantly.  
  
Trunks knew the energy would hit Leene, but his pride kept him from moving. Leene turned her head slowly to look at Trunks. She smiled softly as the blue light now enveloped her.  
  
Everyone looked up after the emission of such bright light. A smile returned to Vegeta's face when he saw Pan falling slowly, her arms floating above her. Her body looked dead, but he knew it was only exhaustion. Pan had gotten rid of the invaders.  
  
After Pan's body landed with a thud, the four saiyans ran to her. They found Pan looking at them groggily, and then drifting off to sleep with a smile.  
  
They were all oblivious of a soldier crawling away from the palace.  
  
"Clean up the place." Ordered Vegeta before taking Pan in his arms and carrying her to the palace.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
*Trunks*  
  
Trunks was walking in a place unknown to him......white, all around him. No matter where he looked, all he could see was white.  
  
"Trunks."  
  
He turned around and saw Pan levitating in front of him. She closed her eyes and the symbol on her forehead shone. "I will explain everything." Trunks saw Pan say softly before she flew to him and her face came closer to his. Although he would have liked to step back he was too startled to do anything, or maybe he just wanted a kiss from Pan. But instead of their lips, their foreheads met, and her face faded to white.  
  
"I am Leene; Princess of Jurai-sei, a peaceful planet that watches over the entire universe, thousands of light-years from here." The white faded to a beautiful palace. It seemed as though he were walking through it.  
  
"This was my home, the palace. My parents loved me very much. I understand they had a whole universe to watch and couldn't tend to my brother, my sister and I as much as we all wanted." A family which had resemblance to Leene came into view. Indeed, they were five: The parents, and three children: two girls and a boy. Four of the figures faded away leaving only the older woman.  
  
"One thousand, and five hundred years ago, my mother, Queen Zeal ordered me to come to Gaia and guard Vegeta-sei, I didn't understand why she asked me to do this. I still don't understand, but in obedience, I came to Gaia." Now the picture faded to the surface of Gaia.  
  
"For almost five hundred years I was in solitude, watching Vegeta-sei, slowly attaching myself to the population. I loved them dearly, my saiyans." Now Leene appeared in the scene. She was sitting on the dark surface of Gaia. She hugged her knees protectively, and she was looking up to the sky.  
  
"I watched one day as an alien ship landed on Vegeta-sei. I knew what their intentions were, but I thought I would give the saiyans a chance to defend themselves. I saw many explosions on the surface, but decided to wait. It was when I felt many saiyans die that I decided to go to Vegeta-sei.  
  
When I arrived, it was too late. Most of them were dead." The sight of the battle flashed through Trunks' head. "I had to spare my life to save them all." Trunks couldn't find the words to describe what he felt as he saw Leene dissolve along with the crystal, and then the dead saiyans come to live again. His sight faded to white once again.  
  
"I wanted to be with the saiyans. I wanted to share their joys and sorrows. So I, Leene, took the form of a saiyan and was reborn in a loving family in Vegeta-sei one thousand years later. I wouldn't wake up until my powers were needed to protect Vegeta-sei." He saw the day of her birth as Pan. Videl and Gohan held her protectively. "Leene's memories were dormant inside of me. I remembered nothing of my past or of my true identity. I grew up in a good environment with a loving family." He saw images of Pan playing with her family and friends. "They taught me that people are more important than material things. They taught me the true meaning of family which I hadn't yet learned in Jurai-sei. They taught me love within a family. But someone else taught me another kind of love." Trunks saw his own face flash before him. "I AM Leene and Pan, and you can call me by either name." The visions faded from Trunks' eyes to find Pan smiling; her eyes now open. Her body levitated backwards and she too faded away.  
  
Trunks woke up sweating. *Was that just a random dream or was Pan really speaking to me?* He ran his hand through his damp hair. He looked out the window and saw that it was morning already. He got out of bed and headed for the bathroom.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Pan snapped her eyes open. Scared, she looked around not recognizing where she was. She rubbed her eyes and ran her hands through her hair. She was still tired but she didn't want to spend another minute in bed. She looked around and recognized the type of decoration. *The palace.* She looked around again; the room was huge! Not only that, it seemed there were more rooms in here as there were about four closed doors. She decided to investigate further and headed for the door closest to her. When she opened it she found her parents sleeping peacefully.  
  
"Mom, Dad." She called softly trying not to startle them.  
  
"Pan?" Gohan lifted his head to look at her. She looked just like Pan except for the symbol on her forehead. "You're ok!" He got up and hugged her. Videl felt the weight on the mattress fluctuate. She opened her eyes and also got up. "Honey!" Videl smiled softly. "I'm ok mom." Pan sat beside her mom to hug her.  
  
The three exited the room and found Goku walking somewhat disoriented. His eyes weren't really open and he ran into a wall. He recollected himself and went into a room that he was sure was the bathroom. After he closed the door, Videl Gohan and Pan laughed, glad some things were still the same.  
  
Now fully awake Goku walked out of the bathroom and was surprised to see Gohan's family along with his own family sitting in various chairs close to the bed.  
  
"So, any of you have any idea why we're here?" Pan asked puzzled.  
  
"HHMM! First you were locked in the dungeons, and then you fight some powerful alien. We were worried! Gladly, the king sent for us. We didn't know much about what happened, only that you and Goten were hurt. They explained everything once we got here. And he let us sleep here since you and Goten were so exhausted." Gohan said matter-of-factly.  
  
Goku sat on the bed, next to Pan and joined the conversation. "I'm glad you're ok Pan-chan." "Me too." She replied leaning to her side so he could hug her. "Pan, dear." Started Chi-chi. "I wanted to ask you, I had a dream last night, about you."  
  
Suddenly they heard a knock on the door. "Come in." Videl said. A guard opened the door saying: "I have a message from the king. He requests that all of you go to the dining hall as soon as possible. Breakfast awaits you." With that the guard closed the door.  
  
Pan smiled softly. "I only want to explain it once, so can you hold on till we get to the dining hall? Besides, I'm starved!" She rubbed her stomach and grinned sheepishly as everyone heard the loud growl. Goku's and Goten's stomachs followed the lead and also growled. Videl, Gohan, and Chi-chi looked at the three hungry saiyans puzzled. Pan gave them a pleading look and everyone nodded and followed her out the door.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"AAHHHH! Glad you could join us! Please take a seat. Breakfast will be served briefly." Vegeta said waving his hand at the Son family as they entered the dining hall. Bulma and Bra also greeted them with a smile, while Trunks just looked at them. Before anyone could snatch it, Goten took a seat beside Bra. She just giggled taking the napkin and placing it on her lap. Videl and Pan walked in last. Everyone seemed to notice she still had the symbol on her forehead.  
  
Pan was whispering, trying to explain why she was locked in the dungeons.  
  
In the end there were only two spots left; one beside her dad and one beside Trunks. Videl realized this first and ran to sit beside Gohan. Pan was stuck with Trunks. *This is going to be long.* She thought defeated and took her seat beside the saiyan-no-ouji.  
  
They ate in silence........well, nobody talked, they were too busy eating. Except for Trunks, but he was thinking, not talking; at least he hoped he was not thinking out loud. (A/N: I do that a lot.) *I wonder what that dream meant. Maybe it was just a random dream. But what if she was talking to me through it? She really showed me her life. Was she trying to explain who she was to me? Why is she seeking my approval? I don't really care......ugh; as long as she's safe. It doesn't matter; I can't have anything with her if I want to keep the kingdom safe. But if she saved the planet risking her own life why would she have bad intentions for the kingdom? Either way, I hope she keeps coming to me in dreams. At least THERE I could have her.* He thought feeling special for a minute for seeing Pan's whole life in his dreams.  
  
Before too long, most of them sat back scratching their stomachs, and complained of how full they were. "Pan, the case against you was dropped. We found the missing item from the lab in Sean's room."  
  
*It wasn't Pan. Sean told me it was.* Trunks, along with everyone else were surprised at the sudden news just delivered to them.  
  
"We don't know why it was there. But he's dead, that's another reason the case was dropped all together. Also," He stood and bowed, "as the king of Vegeta-sei: You have our sincere gratitude for saving our planet once again." Vegeta took his seat again while Pan blushed at the gesture. She looked again at Vegeta when he spoke again. "I have a something to ask." Said Vegeta before anyone start talking. "HHMM How do I put this?..................I had a dream, about you." Instantly Bulma glared at him feeling betrayed, then she realized something. "Yeah, Pan, I had a dream too."  
  
"Me too." Goku yelled, raising his hand like a little kid. *So it wasn't only me.* Trunks looked down and frowned slightly.  
  
"Yeah he-he." Pan laughed nervously. "I was going to explain." Everyone looked puzzled at Pan. "I didn't know exactly how to tell you everything; it would have taken too long, so I took advantage of everyone's slumber to come to you and show you my life with a dream. I don't really know how I was able to do it, since I too was sleeping. There are still details about Leene's life and abilities I don't quite remember, but I will in time." Pan smiled softly. "I meant what I said in my dream; I am Pan and Leene. I am one person, thus the symbol on my forehead. Anyway, you can call me Leene or Pan. I prefer Pan if you're wondering, I like being a saiyan."  
  
Pan looked around and saw Gohan was still confused. "Dad, I'm still Pan, your daughter. Think of it as a cycle. When I was born as Pan, I just started a new cycle, with you as my parents, I mean, my body is still saiyan." She reassured Gohan. He smiled back "Sounds good to me!" He said taking a big gulp of orange juice.  
  
For a couple of more hours, they talked about the battle and the transformation. Pan went on to explain that a sort of magic was in her ability that allowed her to change her attire to what she would wear on Jurai-sei, which was that white and blue suit.  
  
Even when Pan was talking to everyone, she couldn't take her mind off Trunks. And everyone could tell. She seemed distracted when she wasn't talking. Bra and Goten knew it had something to do with Trunks, because Pan would flinch every time her elbow had contact with Trunks'. Pan could only wonder. Why was he still cold to her? Why did he change all of a sudden? Did it have anything to do with the theft in the lab? Pan had nothing to do with it, and Trunks knew it. It couldn't be it anyway. He started acting cold the night of the anniversary ball. *But why would Sean set me up? What did he want from me?*  
  
A soldier burst in the dinning hall. "Vegeta-sama. The control tower requires your presence immediately!" He said agitated. Vegeta grunted before getting up and leaving the room.  
  
Everyone's eyes trailed after Vegeta. They were going to engage in another long conversation had it not been for Bra and Goten who instigated everyone to leave to let Pan and Trunks talk.  
  
Pan looked down after everyone left the room. Trunks grunted not knowing what to say. "I'm sorry." Pan looked up at him confused. "For misjudging you." He finished.  
  
"It's ok." Pan smiled warmly and approached Trunks. He grunted again and turned around to leave. "Please don't walk away!" Pan reached out to him. He stopped abruptly. "Why are you doing this?" She asked. Tears formed in her eyes. "Why the sudden change?"  
  
"The law doesn't allow.........us." He looked down and sighed. "Why set ourselves up for pain?"  
  
"Because it's worth it in the end; even if it's momentary happiness." She pulled her hand back to her chest. "Because I don't want to regret........." She sighed as she was talking more to herself.  
  
*Is it really worth it?* He thought hopeful.  
  
Again a soldier opened the door abruptly. "Sorry for the interruption. The king sent for you prince Trunks, and you too Miss Son."  
  
*Lucky he got here before I could cry.* She thought walking forward past Trunks. "Lead the way." She said softly.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
The walk to the control tower was silent. Pan didn't want to brew up more trouble for her or her family.  
  
King Vegeta and Goten were waiting for them in the control tower. Pan looked around to also find Goku and her father. "What's going on?" She asked. "Come with us." King Vegeta said signaling them towards Goku. Trunks held his father's shoulder while Gohan held his father's along with Vegeta. Goten held Gohan's arm and Pan held Goten's hand. Goku placed two of his fingers on his forehead and they vanished.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Will any of you explain what's going on?" Trunks asked irritated looking around. They were on dry land. Vegeta only walked towards a cliff and waved for the rest of the saiyans to come look. Pan gasped as she realized what she was looking at. "That's a Juraian ship." She said, her mouth hang open. "What does this mean?" Trunks asked.  
  
"The control tower sensed a flare in energy. It's the ship. They don't know why it's doing that suddenly. I thought we killed all of Dalton's minions." Vegeta said still staring at the ship.  
  
"Maybe it was programmed to take off after certain time." Said Gohan thoughtfully. Everyone stepped back from the edge of the cliff.  
  
"But if it's been drawing energy for take off, why hasn't it left yet." Goten asked.  
  
"It's the size of the ship." Pan said matter-of-factly. "It's like a car, it needs to warm up."  
  
"What do we do about it?" Asked Goku.  
  
"I'm convinced. It's the ship Dalton came with. I'm certain we destroyed all the soldiers that came, so it must be programmed. The ship by itself poses no threat to us, however, if they come back........" Vegeta looked back at the rest of the saiyans.  
  
"If they come back." Gohan said stepping forward. "Then we have someone to stop them." He smiled proudly and placed his hand on Pan's shoulder. They heard a noise......almost like wind. They knew what it meant. Vegeta stepped to the edge and saw the ship levitating just above the ground. Everyone stepped forward to watch the ship take off; everyone except for Pan. She was in thought. The ship started rising in the air. *Why is Garland doing this? Eh! It's better to ask for forgiveness than for permission!* She made up her mind.  
  
She ran to the edge of the cliff and jumped off.  
  
"Pan!" Gohan called. But it was too late. She landed on the ship just as it gained speed.  
  
*Pan.......why?........................Was it because of....me?* Trunks looked at the dark speck in the sky in disbelief.  
  
"Pan." Gohan fell on all fours. Tears filled his eyes. "Pan." He whispered again.  
  
^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Where is Pan headed? What new adventures lay before her? Ok, now I sound cheesy, but really this is like the start of the second part of the story, or 'saga' if you want to call it that. So.....Long one huh? I just couldn't stop myself until now. This was a weird chapter. I guess I like the ideas, but I don't like the way I wrote them. Except for the conversation Pan and Trunks had.....and the dream. -_- oh well.  
  
I was going to mention something in the beginning but I'll just do it now. I know I'm now an American too and I really shouldn't make fun. But I just can't resist. My French professor told us that the French (I'm sure it happens in other countries too. I know it happens in Mexico.), often make two endings to their movies: one happy, and one not so happy. The not so happy ending is released with the movie in France and other countries, except in the US. You guessed it! The happy ending is for the US release and the US only! Americans don't like not so happy endings! Another thing is that in almost EVERY American movie, there's always a romantic sub-plot. Think about it, even when the movie is supposed to show the life of someone famous, or an important event, they make it into this romantic film. Think about it, *cough* Pearl Harbor *cough.* -_- I don't think it's bad; it's just different, especially for those of us who didn't grow up in the US. Well, there's my philosophy on Americans.  
  
Anyway, I'll stop taking your precious time. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please post a review and let me know what you think! ^_^ Hasta!  
  
Chica de las estrellas 


	8. The one where Pan offers cookies for a b...

Hello! So so so so so sorry for the delay. -_- I was pretty busy this week, but I finally got to write this chappie! And thank you again for the reviews, they really are awesome! And one of my motivations!  
  
Well, they sent another seminarian to our church. He's from El Salvador. But we don't know if he's staying in our church. Anyway.......I feel bad, I don't remember his name. I think it was Jose something......GAH! I always do that!  
  
Anyway this is kind of a recap chapter, as nothing really important happens, well, something does happen......why don't you read and see? He-he- he-he ^_^.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ Sailormoon, Tenchi, FF, Chrono Trigger.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Chapter 7: The one where Pan offers cookies for a bribe.  
  
Crawling around the ship, she somehow found a way into it before it left Earth's surface. "What am I doing here?" Pan decided there was no one there to hear her talking to herself. She walked around trying to find some sign of life, or at least some information on where this ship was headed. She hoped it would be to Jurai-sei.  
  
The thought of the planet brought about many questions that only confused her more. Yeah, she remembered Jurai-sei, and segments of her life in it, but it was all so vague. For the past few years of her life she had been so confused about her identity. And now that she knew about it, she was even more confused. What was she to do now that she knew who she truly was? Would she go to her former family? And what was going on in Jurai-sei? What about her family? Wouldn't they be against this sudden violence from Garland? Is it really Garland that's doing this?  
  
Her mind floated back to memories of Garland. He was about a foot taller than her. He had midnight blue hair and eyes, accompanied by pale skin much like her. He was very handsome. His large eyes gave his face somewhat of a childish look, while his full lips and the bone formation on his face clearly made him an adult. The female population was especially fond of his looks.  
  
Not only did his looks work for him, he had a charming personality. He had always been gentle. He wouldn't hurt a fly. So why was he doing this? He had the right balance of confidence and humility that made him the most eligible bachelor on the planet. Come to think of it, he WAS interested in someone. Pan remembered a girl who he had started to go out with.....*What's her name?.............ah, Sora.*  
  
But it was all very weird. They were both aware she was a noble, but he took an interest in her too suddenly. One day he didn't even mention her, the next they were 'best friends.' There was definitely something fishy going on.  
  
All this questions floating around in her head only made her dizzy. "I think too much." She concentrated at the task at hand and walked around the ship in hopes to find something to satisfy her curiosity.  
  
For ten minutes now she had not found any sign of life in what she saw of the ship. That is until she heard some moaning. She followed the sound and soon found herself in the control room. There was a panel right in front of her where you could only see stars. *We really are in the middle of nowhere* she thought. She looked down to find a man on his stomach. Blood trickled out of his mouth as he still moaned.  
  
Pan approached the man and tried to turn him over. He was obviously wounded. She understood he had been in the battle, but how was he able to get back to the ship? It wasn't very close to the palace. Then again the control tower felt the force a whole day after. That was just enough time considering his condition. "Where are we going?" Pan shook him. He tried to speak, but only moans came out.  
  
Pan bit her lip trying to decide what to do. Patience was never her biggest virtue; she grunted and placed her hand on his chest. She flared her ki, and in an instant the man sat up startled. "How did you do tha-" His speech came to a halt as he noticed who he was talking to. He immediately jumped up and took his fighting stance.  
  
"Hey! I healed you and you want to attack me!?!" She yelled half-playfully.  
  
He saw the control panel from the corner of his eye. He didn't say a word, but he was thinking many. *I can't let Leene go back to Jurai-sei. I have to kill her.* He smirked inwardly. Again he eyed the control panel to see a big red button labeled 'caution'. He moved his hand slowly.  
  
Pan immediately brought her hand up and formed a ki-blast big enough to kill him. "Move another inch and you're toast!" She tried to sound serious while saying her corny hero line. "Step away from it." She eyed the big red button.  
  
He only smirked and moved his hand closer to it. He would die either way. Pan smirked. "If I die, I will be reborn, so I win either way." She loved her cockiness now-a-days. "Step away from it!" She said through her teeth. The soldier weighed his options and reluctantly stepped away from it, thinking he could sneak up on her later.  
  
"Now where are we going?" Pan asked casually. He only glared at her signaling he wasn't going to make it that easy. "I have all day." She sat at the tall chair Dalton sat in a couple of days ago. She gave him the sweetest smile she could muster without looking like a hypocrite.  
  
Somewhat tired of waiting, she crossed one leg over the other along with her arms. "So you live in Jurai-sei? Sit down, you're not going anywhere." Again, she smiled sweetly.  
  
"How close is this Dalton to my brother?" She asked well aware that he knew who she truly was. "And what has happened in Jurai-sei for my brother to act like this?" She tilted her head back in thought.  
  
He only looked away not saying a word. "AWW! C'mon! I'm just trying to make this long trip a more enjoyable!" She pouted. "You're not going to say anything?" She paused for a moment waiting again for a response. "How's this? If you talk to me, I'll bake you some cookies when we get to wherever it is we're going." Now Pan was sure it was Jurai-sei. Where else would this ship go?  
  
A little irked at her odd bribe, he glared at her. She saw this and decided to tease him some more. "Chocolate-chip cookies and I'll throw in a jug of milk! How's that?"  
  
Again he looked at her, but it wasn't much of a glare anymore, he was calmer than before. Pan tilted her head in thought and brought a finger to her chin. "HHMM. You don't like chocolate. How about macadamia nut? Or sugar? M&M's? Or peanut butter? Never mind. I hate peanut butter!"  
  
(A/N: What a coincidence, so do I!!!)  
  
She looked back at him. "Well? What kind do you like?" Her eyes sparkled through the room. He gave in and chuckled lightly at her light-hearted comment even though he tried to kill her before; but he still didn't speak.  
  
"AAAHHHH! I can't wait to get back to Jurai-sei." She started stretching her arms out. "I kinda miss the food. What was your favorite food.....uh, what's your name?" She looked at him again with her huge eyes, curiosity beaming through them.  
  
*What is she up to?* He looked suspiciously at her. "He-he. I'm sure you know who I am, but it's rude that I haven't introduced myself. I'm Pan, well, Leene, but I like to be called Pan for now, although Leene doesn't bother me." Again she tilted her head, talking more to herself than him. "Anyway, just call me Pan. And about trying to kill me, I guess I forgive you." She smiled warmly again, but noticed he still wasn't saying anything. "Why are you being so mean? You tried to kill me, and I'm still nice to you! Let's forget that you tried to kill me and start anew." She strolled towards him and kneeled to level herself with him. "I'm Pan, what's your name?" She stuck her hand out.  
  
He looked at her hand and back up at her. He still didn't believe her. *She has to be up to something.* There was something about her eyes. Something that told him she wasn't lying, that he could trust her. Eh! In the end he would die if he tried to kill her again, or when he got back to Jurai-sei for treason to both Garland and Zeal. He should at least make the best out of it. "Serge." He shook her hand reluctantly; he didn't quite believe her yet.  
  
"Nice to meet you Serge." Pan kept her wide smile. "I take it we're going to Jurai-sei." She said walking back to the tall chair. He nodded when she was looking at him. Again she crossed her legs saying: "I can't wait to get there. I'll get to see everyone! It's been so long. So what's your family like?........................................................."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
It sure was a long trip! For the last couple of weeks Pan and Serge had gotten to know each other better. Well, sort of. They didn't talk much about their lives; instead, they just made jokes and conversation about random stuff. They had gotten to know each other better, in the sense of their personalities rather than their lives. Serge had no other choice; there was nothing else he could do on the ship with the princess watching over his actions. Similarly, Pan would have gone mad if she had only herself to talk to. Still they were glad they had someone to talk to.  
  
"Do you have a lady?" She nudged at him with her elbow. They sat at a long table that was supposed to be the dining place, whatever it would be called. Pan drank from her glass of milk before taking another bite of chocolate chip cookies.  
  
"Yeah, her name is Rin-rin." He smiled at the thought of her. "We're supposed to get married when I came back."  
  
Pan smiled sweetly at him. "Then it's a good thing you made it to the ship. *sigh* Gosh, I wish all those people wouldn't have been killed. GRRR! Dalton just pisses me off! If only he would have gone alone. He knew the soldiers stood no chance against the saiyans." She looked down sadly.  
  
"Why not be happy about the good things we've done instead of regretting what we didn't do? It's not worth it since we can't do much about it now."  
  
Pan smiled warmly understanding perfectly what he said.  
  
"So, what about you? Anyone in your life?" Serge asked before her thoughts drifted away.  
  
Somewhat startled, Pan looked up, then at him. She looked back down; her lips formed a sad smile. "There was someone. It was going quite well, but I don't know what got into him." She chuckled. "I guess he wanted nothing to do with a third class saiyan."  
  
He looked at her confused, and before he could ask another question she started talking again.  
  
"I was reborn on Vegeta-sei as a third class saiyan. About a year ago, I started working in the laboratory of the royal palace. And.......well.......the man I fell for.......he was.......he was the.......  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Prince Trunks?"  
  
He turned around abruptly. Gohan looked at him intently. *What were they talking about?* The actions that had taken place. It was just too much information to discuss in just one day. They all were busy people anyway, so they couldn't just abandon their jobs. Not that Pan wasn't worth it, but in the back of their heads, they all knew she was all right. But they weren't so sure of to what was going to happen. Would she be in danger? What was even going on in the place where Pan headed off to?  
  
Trunks was surprised that Gohan didn't blame him for Pan literally jumping off a cliff. It wasn't his fault, but sometimes he felt guilty, because he didn't help. He didn't give Pan a reason to stay when indeed he had one.......he loved her.  
  
"What is your opinion on this? Should we wait for her to contact us?" Gohan asked bringing Trunks back to Vegeta-sei.  
  
"I think we should look for her!" Goten stood. "I can't just stand around when my Pan-chan is getting killed somewhere in space?"  
  
"Pan's not weak." Goku said calmly. "I really don't think she's in danger at all. But we should still try to find her."  
  
"I think we should wait." Trunks finally spoke. "I also think she can defend herself."  
  
"You really don't care about Pan do you?" Goten said with spite. Trunks looked at Goten surprised at his sudden outburst. "Bra told me what happened. Why you were suddenly so cold to Pan. She was just another victory for you. You would get another girl to follow you around like a puppy and then discard her, you always do that!"  
  
"Don't you trust her Goten? Don't you trust that she's strong enough to defend herself?" Trunks yelled.  
  
"You don't get it, do you?" Goten glared at Trunks. "It's not about strength! It's about helping her! It doesn't matter whether she could do something or not, what matters is that we came to help her; to show that we care. What matters is support, and I guarantee you, it will give her strength to fight whatever she's fighting: herself or an enemy."  
  
Trunks had a blank look on his face. He didn't know exactly what to say. Deep in his heart, he wanted to help Pan. *But should I do it?* He wasn't sure. In a way he was afraid of giving the wrong impression, or rather the right one. But he didn't want to lead her on when in the end they couldn't be together. And, he didn't want to lead himself on either........yes, this was for the best.  
  
For the first time the king saw right through his son.  
  
"Well, I'm not going to waste any time!" Goten almost growled. "I'm going to look for Pan. With your permission King Vegeta, I'll take one of the ships."  
  
Vegeta looked at Goten trying to make a decision. "Please, I can't just stand around." Goten pleaded with the King. "Very well, I will give the instructions to get a ship ready for departure. It will be ready tomorrow morning."  
  
"Thank you." Goten bowed in gratitude.  
  
"I would like to speak to Trunks alone." Vegeta said looking around. Goku and Gohan bowed also and the three Sons left the room.  
  
"What would you like to talk about father?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Why are you denying your feelings for that girl?"  
  
Trunks was surprised. Why did Vegeta care about feelings this much? They were royalty, synonym for hypocrites. That was their profession, denying your feelings. Vegeta glared at Trunks, demanding an answer.  
  
"C'mon father! Would you have let 'us' happen? Why do you care all of a sudden......I know, that if I wouldn't have chosen a mate within a year you would have chosen for me." He glared back at Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta had a blank look on his face. Last year, he would have done that without a doubt. Even when he cared for the happiness of his family, his son had to get married soon. But then Pan came along. Trunks had changed since she got there. Love can't be a bad thing if it changes you for the better. This is why he would not force his son to marry someone, not anymore.  
  
"Not anymore."  
  
Trunks had a confused look on his face.  
  
"Have you heard the phrase: a happy worker works harder?"  
  
Trunks didn't really understand what his father was trying to say. Is he telling her to go for Pan? But.........his father?  
  
"Well, you know what your mother would say, so I'm not going to" Vegeta smiled and left the room.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Hey Goten!" Bra entered the ship with a bag in hand.  
  
"What are you doing?" Goten walked to her and looked at her puzzled.  
  
He hugged her and kissed her tenderly.  
  
"I'm coming with you!" She smiled triumphantly.  
  
Goten raised an eyebrow: "Why am I not surprised? But did your father let you?"  
  
"He had no choice really, if he wouldn't have let me, I would have snuck in. But if it makes you feel better, he did let me." Again they hugged tenderly. "Good, I wouldn't want the king of Vegeta-sei on my back." He chuckled.  
  
A soldier came in the ship to explain to Goten briefly how to maneuver the ship; just enough so he wouldn't kill himself or Bra. In the meantime, Bra left to explore more of the ship. It wasn't very big. Well, compared to other ships in the kingdom. This one had five rooms, two bathrooms and a kitchen. The rooms were very captious, and she made her way into the biggest one. She dropped her bag on the bed. She looked at it and imagined her and Goten having 'a night of passion' (A/N: I know, I can't stop the cheesiness!). A deep shade of crimson graced her cheeks. *What am I thinking? We're going to get Pan.*  
  
Bra entered the control room and was happy that the soldier was gone. Goten turned to her: "Well, are you ready?"  
  
"Of cour-"  
  
"Is there room for me?" He asked. A smirk was plastered on his face.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Well, not much happened huh? I had some major block, so I cooked me some moyetes (baguette-like bread sliced in half with fried beans and melted cheese, topped with pico de gallo) for lunch, and after making the 'pico de gallo', which requires green peppers (the hot ones) I rubbed my eye with my fingers and.......well, it still stings. Yeah, blonde moment; my eyes were all watery from the onions as it was......Anyway, I'll get over it. ^_^ Then I finished writing this chapter. And next: I'll watch an episode of .hack//SIGN: my new anime obsession......I love it. Then I'll go to class.....again. Anyway, not that you need to know my schedule! HAHAHAHA! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! Please! -_-  
  
Chica de las estrellas.  
  
P.S.- I updated my bio ^_^ so if you want to read meaningless gibberish go on! 


	9. The one where Pan finds Queen Zeal

Hello Everyone! First: Thank you, thank you, thank you for reviewing!  
  
Sheesh! I hit a major block! Not to mention lack of motivation! I just have an idea for a new fic, and I couldn't stop thinking about it. I think I'm in love......but seriously, I couldn't think of anything for this story.........until now........Hmm, I got the cowboy bebop movie.....great movie. And I saw Ghost in the Shell, and Akira......I didn't get Akira......kinda like the Matrix......I need to watch it again.....maybe I'm just dim-witted. Oh well, at least I got my babbling so called fanfics to help me survive! Anywhooooo......  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, Sailor Moon, Tenchi, Chrono Trigger, FF.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^*^*  
  
Chapter 8: The one where Pan finds Queen Zeal.  
  
"Is there room for me?" A smirk was plastered on HIS face.  
  
"Trunks!" Bra was startled to see him there. He only smirked more.  
  
"You're coming?" A smile started to form on Goten's face.  
  
"Of course I'm coming! You didn't think I'd let you two have all the fun did'ja?" His smirk turned into a sincere smile.  
  
*I'm glad!* Bra couldn't be happier that her brother actually listened to anyone but himself. *Maybe it was because dad talked to him. I wonder what he told Trunks.*  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for?" Goten stretched his arms out trying to relax a little for the long trip ahead of them.  
  
"By the way, do we actually know where we're going?" Trunks asked setting his bag down on a chair.  
  
"Uh...." Bra turned to look at Goten, in reality, she had no idea.  
  
Goten smiled one of his widest smiles and scratched the back of his head: "Uh.....Jurai-Sei?............................I did some research last night and got the coordinates. It'll take us a few weeks to get there though; this planet is way the hell out there."  
  
Trunks and Bra couldn't look more relieved, and actually, they were a little surprised that Goten had the patience to actually look for Jurai- sei's coordinates.  
  
"OK, let's go then." Bra pushed a button by the door to close it.  
  
In a few minutes they were in outer space on their way to Jurai-sei.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Master Garland." A soldier bowed in front of Garland and Sora. They were sitting at a long table having a meal.  
  
"HMM?" Was Garland's only response.  
  
"I have bad news sir."  
  
"HMM?"  
  
"Dalton.......he failed......and he was killed."  
  
"HMM." Again he replied, bored out of his mind. It was surprising that Dalton would die so easily, perhaps these saiyans were stronger than he thought. But that didn't matter. *I don't need that meager planet right now.*  
  
Meanwhile, Sora just looked around with fake innocence. If she gets caught for-........it would mean death for her. But that wouldn't happen, it couldn't happen; not yet, not until........  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
The ship touched down on Jurai-sei. Pan couldn't wait to get out and see everything: the planet, the palace, her family. Over the last three weeks, since she woke up as Leene, her memories had come back little by little. By now she remembered a lot of her past life as Leene. She stepped out to a cliff that overlooked the city of Ferah, and the royal palace.  
  
The view was overwhelming. Most of the city was destroyed. The tall buildings that once graced the horizon were now crumbled to the ground, the palace itself showed damage at the gate and at the entrance of the main building. What did this all mean? Was Garland the perpetrator of such destruction? Why WOULD he do it? Again, Pan's mind swam in sweet memories of her brother, Garland, and couldn't fathom why he would do such thing. He could be firm, but such destruction? It was too much.  
  
Serge saw the anguished look on Pan's face, and instinctively he placed his hand on her shoulder, in a way, comforting her since he didn't know what to say. A few weeks ago, he had been on the side that caused all of this mayhem.  
  
Seeing the destruction he hadn't seen in months kind of hit Serge hard. What if his family was destroyed in these destructions? He didn't stop to think about that back then; he was too busy following orders. But now when he gained somewhat of a new point of view on this whole war, he realized that he was on the wrong side. It couldn't be the right side if it killed innocent people.  
  
His mind went back to a week ago. Pan and Serge had decided to let Jurai- sei know the saiyans had defeated Dalton. Pan wanted to see Garland's reaction, maybe he would show himself. Well, they would just have to see.  
  
But why had Garland want such destruction? The control of Jurai-sei, of course, therefore the universe, but Garland would have had that eventually. He was the crown prince, and soon would have been the king overlooking the entire power of the universe. Serge didn't think about this before. He had thought it was an injustice that queen Zeal wouldn't grant Garland the crown. That's what they convinced Serge to think. Now he saw that there was no real injustice, seeing that as soon as Garland got married he would inherit the divine power his mother had. But he would get married soon anyway, to Sora.  
  
MMM Sora.......that's some fishy character. It's kind of weird that she demanded to be there in EVERY single meeting ever since she met the prince. After a while they became inseparable. Which is weird.....the prince wasn't particularly cold, but he didn't remember him succumbing to anyone that easily, except for his mother. *I heard a rumor a long time ago about Sora.........*  
  
"Serge." Pan finally spoke after doing some thinking of her own. "You don't have to escort me anymore. I'm sure you want to see your family and Rin- rin."  
  
Pan's voice sounded calm and sweet but her face didn't reveal so; it was in turmoil.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah." She smiled warmly despite her anguish.  
  
"Ok," he started, "I guess this is goodbye then."  
  
"Yeah." Pan lowered her head.  
  
"It was a real pleasure princess Leene." He bowed respectfully.  
  
"Mine also. I hope to see you again some day." Pan waved walking away, slowly.  
  
"I'm sure we will." He waved back and walked towards the city.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
A guard saw a figure in the distance. It was a small figure. He couldn't really tell. The weather was scorching hot due to the two suns shining much too brightly over them. As the figure came closer he could conclude that it was a woman because of her long black her and her curves. Again, he had to wait longer to be able to make out more of her appearance. She seemed really familiar. Then he made out the symbol on her forehead and realized who she was. He felt stupid for not recognizing the princess, but then again, he hadn't seen her for a long time: 1500 years in fact!  
  
"Hello!" Pan spoke sweetly approaching the guard.  
  
"I'm afraid I cannot allow you through." He said somewhat nervous.  
  
Pan gave him a confused look "And why not? Do you know who I am?"  
  
"It's King Garland's orders to not allow any member of the royal family but himself to enter the palace."  
  
Now Pan was royally confused! "King!?! What about my mother?"  
  
The guard refused to speak. "What about my mother?" Pan said angrily through her teeth. She was loosing patience quick.  
  
For a moment the guard was afraid, knowing well that princess Leene could kill him.  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
This snapped him back. He didn't actually know where the 'former' queen had fled to but he knew someone who would know for sure. But should he tell her? Leene was on the opposing side after all.  
  
"Well, are you going to tell me?" Her hands were crossed in front of her chest and she shifted her weight on one foot.  
  
"Turtle, Butcher shop, downtown." He said sternly. Pan guessed he was under surveillance, because he didn't speak much. This one time, she would follow the lead. *I'll definitely blow stuff up next time!* She thought.  
  
The guard let out a sigh of relief when she turned around and walked away.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Butcher shop, downtown? How was she going to find it? Surely there many at downtown! Oh well, her mom and her sister were obviously hiding, it wouldn't be that easy to find out where they were.  
  
As she was making her way downtown her thoughts started to drift again to her family in Vegeta-sei. *I wonder how they're doing?* She kind of felt bad for leaving so suddenly, she didn't say 'good-bye' or 'I'll be back' or any kind of regards about her to her family. *I'll have to do that........Gosh, I miss them*  
  
She tried to remember where she was going. Downtown was kinda like a song. When you try to sing it without the music, it's a lot harder to remember the lyrics, but once the song is going, you can sing the whole song over and over and over........the lyrics just pop into your head. And the make out of the streets of downtown were popping into her head.  
  
She found a butcher shop and entered it. It smelled of blood and she was very thankful it was well ventilated. She walked up to the counter and was greeted by a young boy.  
  
"Hi! How can I help you?" The boy was wiping his hands and almost froze when he looked up to find the princess. "Princess Leene." The boy said startled.  
  
"Hi, I'm looking for Turtle." She said simply.  
  
The boy looked around and made sure no one was within hearing range. Lately he had become paranoid. He had learned that Garland sometimes sends spies into town, just to check his 'popularity.' Many fake their acceptance of him, while very few actually voice their true opinions. He knew of Turtle and his knowledge. He figured the princess was trustworthy as she had always supported her mother before anyone else. She had a fiery attitude too; she wouldn't let herself be controlled, even if it was her brother.  
  
"You got the wrong butcher shop." He stepped around the counter and led her out the door. He pointed down the street as he said: "Go down two blocks and turn left, you'll see it on the right side."  
  
Pan was anxious to see her mother and sister, it would be a treat to once more, have the long chats they used to have before. "Thanks!" She almost yelled from excitement while running down the street.  
  
When she finally got to the other butcher shop she received the same kind treatment, this time from and older woman. Pan was surprised to find a woman there, because cutting up rough meat required strenuous effort. Maybe she was just in charge of the money. "I'm looking for Turtle." Pan smiled warmly to the lady.  
  
"Just a second." The lady walked into a door beside the counter. A few moments later, she emerged with a man who seemed the same age as the woman. "Princess Leene, you were the last person I expected here!" The man bowed.  
  
"You're Turtle?" Pan had swung a little on the paranoid side within the last few hours.  
  
"That's me!.....................I take it you're looking for the queen, the TRUE queen." The old man spoke. Pan only nodded waiting for a relieving piece of information. "Come with me." He headed back to the door beside the counter. They walked through many bloody animal bodies and Pan started to feel a little queasy.  
  
Soon enough they had gone through another door that led into an office. The man opened a storage closet, which led through another set of stairs. "Just follow the stairs." The man said waving his hand softly through the air. "Queen Zeal has lots of stuff to talk to you about."  
  
"Thank you so much." Pan smiled.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
They had set the definite course of the ship a few hours ago. And now the three saiyans were resting peacefully in each of their quarters. Goten couldn't stop thinking about all that had taken place recently. It was too drastic of a change. Last year he had been a simple guy, freeloading off his parents. And now, he was a simple guy, freeloading off the royal family! Not only that, now there was the matter of Pan, or Leene.......*I'll stick to Pan.*  
  
It seemed that nothing had changed, except for the new symbol on her head. But in reality, so much had changed regarding Pan's relationship with them. Now they weren't the only family Pan would cherish. Was he jealous? Of course! Who wouldn't be? The question was: is the other family more, less, or equally important as us? 'Less' he hoped, but deep in his heart he just wanted Pan to be happy. And what makes her happy?.........................................  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Trunks!"  
  
Bra hollered barging in his room.  
  
"Can't you knock?" He said very irritated.  
  
"Sorry." She smiled innocently. "I wanted to tell you, that I'm glad you came along. I didn't think you would do it."  
  
"Yeah, well, I can be pretty spontaneous." He smiled proudly.  
  
Bra burst out laughing. "Rigt!" She hollered once again. "Anywhooooooooooo! Why DID you decide to come? Did you change your mind about Pan?"  
  
Trunks thought about it for a minute. "It's not that."  
  
Bra looked at him confused.  
  
"We won't get to be together anyway, not if I want to keep the crown." He looked down.  
  
Bra understood why he was still cold to Pan even after they found out Pan was innocent regarding the whole stealing thing Sean set up. She wanted to ask a question, to make a point to him. She felt she knew the kinds of feeling he had seeing she was developing feelings for Goten. But it was easier for her, because she would probably never rule as queen. However, she wasn't sure if now was the right time to say it. Without knowing, Trunks answered her question anyway.  
  
"I'm starting to think she's worth it." He smiled to himself.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Why is it that when you're expecting something time goes awfully slow? It's horrible! And a door never seemed to show itself to Pan. She only walked for a few moments but it seemed like very long hours to Pan. Finally! There was a door. She knocked on it softly, it was as if her senses were heightened with every sound, every smell, even her gut feeling. The butterflies wouldn't cease to move in her stomach.  
  
She heard a low 'come-in.' She slowly opened the door and peeked her head in there.  
  
"Leene?"  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^*^*  
  
HMM my butt hurts from sitting. He-he. I started playing Chrono Cross this week, but I swear I named the serge in this story before I even bought the game. I didn't know the guy in the game was also Serge. I named him Sergio anyway.  
  
This was a weird chapter, I don't know if I liked it. Yeah, I'm in a weird mood, and I'm tired, but I wanted to write this chapter. ^_^ I know this chappie is crappy -_-, hey, I rhymed. Anyway, I promise you I'll work harder to make them better. -_- Anyway, you can check my bio if you want to....or not. Don't forget to review.  
  
Chica de las estrellas 


	10. The One Where Pan Finds Garland

GOMEN NASAI MINNA-SAN!!!!!! *bows repeatedly* -_- I know it's been about two weeks since I updated...I'll explain more in the end.  
  
So.....yeah....I finished Chrono Chross, and I'm mildly disappointed.  
  
Thanks to everyone for your reviews, that actually pushed me to write this chapter. ^_^ Well, I actually like this chapter..sorta..I don't know about the beginning, but the end is definitely the shizzle! LOL.  
  
Anyway, blah, blah, blah: DBZ, Sailormoon, Tenchi, Chrono series, FF, doesn't belong to me. I'll be sure to ask Santa for them tough! ^_^  
  
Enjoy!  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^*^*  
  
Chapter 9: The one where Pan finds Garland  
  
"Leene! It is you!" Yelled Relm.  
  
Pan fully opened the door to hug her sister. She took a step back to look at her, she had grown. Pan looked at Relm's deep green eyes. Relm had dark purple straight hair that reached her shoulders. Relm herself was a couple of inches shorter than Pan. Like the rest of the royal family, she had pale skin, but a few freckles graced her nose.  
  
"I'm so happy to see you guys." Pan now took a turn to hug her mother.  
  
"You've been doing fine Leene?"  
  
Pan smiled wider at her mom's concern. "Sorta" she chuckled a little.  
  
They all sat down at a nearby couch: "So Leene, how has life treated you on Vegeta-sei?" Relm asked innocently.  
  
"Well," Started Pan "When I arrived on Gaia, the moon of Vegeta- sei.........."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
It was dark around him. He knew he was in the palace, somehow. Leene was there, walking towards him. *What's Leene doing here?* In his eyes she was moving painfully slowly towards him.  
  
She finally was close to him. She reached for his cheek and softly caressed it. *......* He didn't know at all what to do, or say, or even think. As if on instinct he formed a chi ball and impaled Leene with it. Leene's eyes went blank, as she gasped for air. Her gasps became small whimpers of pain, the great pain in her stomach. Her eyes were as wide as they could get. She looked down at her stomach to find a hand deep within her. She started looking up, trailing the arm to arrive to the face of her attacker. She looked at him with utter disbelief, her eyes still wide. And for a moment she saw a twinge of remorse, before his blank expression appeared on his face once again. *What the?* He thought retrieving his hand. He watched the blood slowly trickle down his arm and fall on the clean black floor. Right beside the small red circles laid her body. Hand clutched to her stomach, blood flowing from the wound, slowly seeping through her clothes, and further forming a small puddle around her. Her eyes closing slowly as the warmth left her body.  
  
He looked at her again without an expression. No happiness, no anger, no sadness, not even remorse. Again he looked at his hand as one heavy drop of blood traveled the distance between his hand and the floor...........  
  
**  
  
He woke up with a gasp. He felt his forehead, and he was drenched in sweat. He sat there for a moment trying to catch his breath. When he did, he looked out the window, it was day already.  
  
His mind was still in a bit of a shock. Why did he have that dream about Leene?  
  
"Garland? I brought you a cup of tea." Sora said entering the room.  
  
"Tea? I really don't want to drink tea right now." He said still thinking about the dream he had just had.  
  
"C'mon, this is good for you, it helps you relax." *And stay under my control.* She chuckled inwardly. "It'll calm you...so, here, drink."  
  
Garland finally agreed and drank the cup of tea. Obviously tea was special to Sora.....he remembered the firs time she gave him one of her famous relaxing teas......come to think of it.....it was around there that he started having feelings of animosity against her mother.....and he started to become more greedy when it came to the kingdom. *Ahhh...nice and relaxing.* He sipped more tea. Any one close to him at the time would have definitely seen a change in prince Garland when Sora came around.  
  
Sora was a noble. She was daughter of the duke of the district of Greyland, was a tall and slim girl. She was notorious among other people because of the contrasts of her appearance. Her hair was a deep red color, her eyes a light green. Her skin was very pale, if it weren't for the fact that her health had been assured, everyone would have guessed that she was indeed ill. Her ancestors had been great wizards and effective potion makers. Her heritage was certainly not unknown to the land. However, it was common belief that these talents or abilities died slowly with each generation and that her father and his siblings were not wizards or potion makers. It was actually known to very few in the far district of Greyland that her family still practiced wizardry and potion making. And further, the people closest to Sora's family knew very well what her teas were capable of, in specific Garland's teas. Thus this people knew of Sora's infinite greed.  
  
If all this facts about Sora and her family were known in the city of Ferah, and the royal palace, it certainly would have been a matter for the supreme council to discuss. However, when she arrived, she got Garland's and the royal family's trust by laying low the whole time, not giving any suspicion of her true personality, intentions or abilities.  
  
Once she had gave Garland his first tea, it was a piece of cake to gain control over him, given these 'teas' were just one more of her potions to keep Garland 'loving' her and doing whatever she wanted.  
  
And obviously one thing she wanted was control of the kingdom of Jurai-sei, and the kingdom of the universe, and she would certainly attain this through Garland, and what was even greater, not anyone suspected her (And if they did, she would just have them killed). To everyone's eyes, she would just be another innocent bystander of Garland's greed and sudden crave for control of the universe.  
  
Sora knew the control of the universe will be within her grasp not too long from now. However, she was very unsuspecting of the company that had just arrived in Jurai-sei.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
".......and that's pretty much how I ended up here." Pan smiled.  
  
"Wow! Leene, I can't believe you went through all that." Amazement filled Relm's voice. "So is there going to be a wedding soon?" She elbowed Pan.  
  
"I don't know." She looked down sadly. "Honestly, I don't want to think about that right now. "So, mom, what is all this commotion in the kingdom? What's going on?"  
  
"Well," started queen Zeal, "You knew that Garland had taken an interest in Sora before you left. Well, that's when it all started. Subtly at first, I saw Garland's greed. I had never seen greed in Garland to that extent. It was so unlike him. I didn't want to say anything at the time because I wanted to find out all that was happening. Slowly I was finding out more and more about Sora, until a little over five hundred years ago Garland banished me and Relm from the palace to proclaim himself king. As you can see you've also been banned from the palace. I see now that it was Sora's intention to get rid of any emotional or mental attachment Garland would have with any of us.  
  
"More than half of the population is still loyal to me, but are afraid for their families and themselves, so they claim loyalty to Garland. I understand. Given the situation I would probably do the same to protect my family. Garland will attack anyone who opposes to his rule.  
  
"Sora has some sort of control over him. I don't know how, or to what extent. I don't know where in all this, Sora's will ends and Garland's will starts. We need to help Garland. I don't know how though. Whatever we do we have to plan this very carefully." Zeal finished by placing her hand up on Pan's as if to give her some hope.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Another couple of weeks had passed and Zeal had no definite plan. Pan was getting really impatient, not only for her brother to come out of whatever was going on within him. She just wanted to go over and at least find out how things were...the madness!!!  
  
What was she supposed to do? Wait for everyone to get together? Hell no! This would also give Sora and Garland time to prepare for them. Queen Zeal's side would need all the help they could get; not only Garland, but Sora would be an exceptional enemy.  
  
Pan couldn't sit still in her body. She wanted to jump out of her skin and go get the palace and their kingdom back from Sora. But how was Sora exactly controlling Garland? She didn't know. Would Sora have the power to control Pan also? Pan didn't know the extent of Sora's power, nobody knew. And she wasn't sure about Garland's power either. Had he been able to become stronger? Or could Sora have the ability to draw out power from a him?  
  
Pan knew she had to act soon instead of asking herself so many questions that she wasn't going to be able to answer anyway. Pan had a gut feeling that Sora was aware of her presence in Jurai-sei by now. If this was the case, she needed to act quickly and hope to catch her off guard.  
  
So why the fuck was Pan still sitting in the bed?  
  
She turned to the window. *It must be noon.* She thought. She stood up before being questioned by her mother. "Leene, where are you going?"  
  
"I'm just going out, I need fresh air." She replied with a blank expression on her face. It crossed Zeal's mind that she was going to the palace, but dismissed the thought. Zeal knew that it had been almost overwhelming for Leene to come back to a destroyed home. For a moment Zeal thought of stopping Leene, but she knew it would be futile, if there was someone stubborn in her family, it was definitely Leene. Maybe Leene had what it takes to finally defeat Sora at her mind games.  
  
Pan was heading up the stairs and into the butcher's shop; she could only hope that her mother and sister would stay safe.  
  
She exited the shop and took off into the air, headed for the royal palace.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Mom, where did Leene go?" Relm came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel.  
  
"She went to see your brother." Zeal said in a surprising calmness.  
  
"What? And you let her go?" Relm threw her free arm in the air.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't have convinced here to stay here. She's been impatient. She'll be fine. I know it." She smiled softly clutching her hands together.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"You're here again? What do you want?" The soldier at the gate demanded.  
  
"I want to see my brother." Pan said with somewhat of a scowl. "I'm sure you know what I'm capable of, so if you want to live to see another day, I suggest you let me in." She smirked. A glimmer of blood-thirst graced her eyes.  
  
The soldier had seen the same glint before......on Dalton, except that on him it was permanent. For a moment he feared for his life. "Go back princess, your power doesn't measure to king Garland and queen Sora. It's for your own good." The soldier pleaded.  
  
Pan's smirked turned into a very arrogant smile. "Nobody tells me what to do, especially not the subject of a fake king and queen." She took a small step and raised her hand so it was pointing at the soldier's chest. A blue chi ball started forming in her hand. "Unlike my mother and sister, mercy is not something I practice often." She threatened, her chi ball shining brightly in her hand.  
  
The soldier knew she would kill him if he didn't let her in. Fearful for his own life he got out of the way, and opened the gate for her.  
  
"Hmm." Was Pan's only reply as she walked in to the gate. She didn't want to bother trying to convince other soldiers to let her through; she didn't even want to waste her energy killing them. So she flew as fast as she could to the place where she could feel Garland's chi: the throne room.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
He stepped out of the ship, his mouth hung open surprised of the dump the city was. The wind brushed softly his lavender hair from his face, giving the young prince a full view of the kingdom that was supposed to be overlooking the entire universe.  
  
Goten, Bra and Trunks had landed on Jurai-sei the day before, and to their dismay, they had landed on the complete wrong side of the planet. It took them a day to finally find out where Ferah, the city of the royal palace was located.  
  
"What a dump!" Goten sighed behind Bra while they were getting out of the ship.  
  
"I know!" Bra lifted her hand to shield herself from the bright light the two suns in the sky emitted.  
  
"Where should we start looking?" Trunks sighed. It was now his turn to shield the two suns from his eyes.  
  
"Well, she's a princess here....so the palace would be a good place to start." Bra stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"Sounds good to me!" Goten said excited.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
His head shot up after he heard the doors to the dark room burst open and he saw a slim figure approaching the throne. He looked around for Sora. And after not finding her, he wondered if the figure walking towards him was indeed her. It was definitely a girl. Her long hair flowed as the breeze from the cooler room flew out of the room. As his eyes adjusted to the bright light entering the room he could finally make out who was walking towards him.  
  
Time seemed to slow down as he was painfully reminded of his dream. The figure approached him slowly, and he could finally make out the face of this person *Leene!* It seemed the dream he had last night was indeed an omen rather than just some farfetched figment of his imagination.  
  
"Garland!" Even when she was furious at her brother, she couldn't help it to be happy that he was alive and well. She fought the urge to hug him and instead just stood there. "What is the meaning of all this? What has happened to you? You aren't like this?" Pan tried not to sound so pleading.  
  
Garland had to equally fight the urge to run to his sister and ask her what had been going on in her life. Something foreign but known to him was stopping him from acting nice to the one person he had trusted his entire life. He only challenged her with his eyes; his mouth forming a smirk gradually, "What are you doing here Leene?"  
  
"I came to get you back." It was Pan's turn to smirk.  
  
"Well it won't be that easy." Garland's voice said but he didn't really know why those words came out of his mouth.  
  
They were both oblivious to a pair of jade eyes watching them.  
  
"I wasn't expecting it to be easy." Pan crouched into a fighting stance. She was several yards away from Garland. Garland did nothing but stand there proudly welcoming her attack. Pan couldn't stand the silence and charged at him, getting ready to throw a punch. "I won't let you kill anymore!" She yelled.  
  
"I don't think so!" They both heard a feminine voice spread through the room. Immediately Pan became immobile. She grunted trying to free herself of whatever barrier that was restraining her movements.  
  
Sora emerged from the shadow holding out her hand...indeed, Sora was the cause of Pan's immobility. "I don't think so, Leene!" Sora said her name with spite. "You're not going to stop me from my ultimate desire to rule the universe." Sora glared at her.  
  
With the flicker of a finger Pan's body was moved to hover right in front of Garland. Smirking, he slowly lifted his hand and formed a white chi ball. And before any of them could say anything, he impaled his hand in Pan's stomach.  
  
Pan was wide-eyed in surprise. She looked at Garland and couldn't quite decipher his look. It was blank, but showed brief hints of other things.....as if these feelings were being hidden. She couldn't believe Garland had done this to her. She couldn't believe he was letting himself be controlled by Sora.  
  
Garland removed his hand from deep within her enjoying the smell of her blood.  
  
Pan clutched her stomach as she fell to the floor, her view blurring from the tears that flooded her eyes. Her eyes cleared somewhat as the tears left her eyes and looked at Garland, then at Sora as she approached him. "You're going to die, sister." Sora mouthed, however these words came out of Garland's lips.  
  
Pan smirked as she clutched her stomach tighter.  
  
Sora had a blend of feelings in her eyes. Surprise, anger, disappointment....why was Leene smirking anyway? She was about to die.  
  
With the smirk plastered on her face Pan said: "You forget that I've been granted a special power...."  
  
"Pan!" They heard three new voices coming from the door of the throne room.  
  
"Minna...." Her voice trailed off as she was slowly dying....or so it seemed.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
*^*^  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *stretches as the creative juices flow through her* MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA. This is great!!!!  
  
Gosh, again, I'm sooo sorry for not updating sooner. -_- I've been going through an especially rough time. My group got kicked out of our church, and now I have to drive an hour to go to church....it's really annoying.....but anyway. Then finals are approaching and I had to write several term papers....Then thanksgiving, 25 people showed up to my house!!! And the cooking, and setting the table, and the kids, and the cleaning.....GAH! I was going crazy.......not to mention the major block. I swear, I would be sitting in front of the computer for an hour trying to finish the damn chapter and I would only write a paragraph...-_-....that was until today! I don't know what happened.....but I liked this chapter...I know it was an evil cliffy....MWAHAHAHAHAHA.  
  
So yeah, it's snowing outside...it'll soon be a year since my gramp's death....I miss the posadas in Mexico..and I miss Mexico in christmas time....WHAAA!........definitely melancholic times.  
  
Well, don't forget to review!!!! Hasta!  
  
Chica de las estrellas 


	11. The One Where The Silver Crystal Serves ...

SORRY SORRY SORRY EVERYONE! *bows repeatedly* I know I took more than 5 friggin' months to update. A lot has happened; I got a job, and lots of drama. Anyway, I want to thank you all for waiting so long for this damn chapter, and I hope you keep reading it, because I intend to keep writing. ^_^  
  
I want to thank: ShadowObscurity, Pan-Chan42, FightingWarrior-Panny, LoveThatSmirk, aquaprincess1, v son saiyan, YingFa-lilWolf-Lover, Ramandeep KAur, and SpirtDemon for being so patient and reviewing. Thank you, Thank you, Thank you.  
  
MWAHAHAHAHA I'm so evil! You're going to want to shoot me after you're done reading this chapter...................It's about the special power.............which we all knew she had............but we didn't know it was special............MWAHAHAHAHA......and y'all know I suck at fight scenes.......so yeah.......get over it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, Sailormoon, Tenchi, FF, Chrono series...etc. I will however own the Trump tower MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA........not really: not interested.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^*^*  
  
Chapter 10: The one where the silver crystal serves its' purpose.  
  
"Pan!" They heard three new voices coming from the door of the throne room.  
  
"Minna...." Her voice trailed off as she was slowly dying....or so it seemed.  
  
Closing her eyes she left her mind drift ........*They came for me.........*  
  
Sora reached out and Garland was about to deal the finishing blow to the frail ebony-haired girl on the floor. Then a chi ball knocked Garland's hand out of the way.  
  
Trunks and Goten couldn't believe what just happened. Bra had been the first to make a move when she had two big strong studs by her side.  
  
"Your fight's with me." Bra said between her teeth.  
  
"Oh?" Said Sora. "Garland, would'ya honey?"  
  
Goten being his usual self just said: "Go get him tiger!" before smacking Bra's butt.  
  
Immediately Bra charged at Garland. Within a few minutes Bra couldn't hold her own against Garland anymore. Garland took the opportunity of her low defense to knee her in the stomach and elbow her back. Bra was sent flying to the floor. This infuriated Goten and he charged at him.  
  
*..........Trunks came for me.* She thought as she silently heard the last beat of her heart.  
  
Trunks touched Pan's face to find it as cold as ever. "Pan..........no Pan..........you can't leave me. Don't leave me Pan!"  
  
*Don't leave me Pan!* Pan heard Trunks' call but she couldn't figure out where he was........or where she was as a matter of fact. All she knew is that it was dark all around her. *Trunks, where are you?* She couldn't bring herself to say those words. She turned around and saw something bright. *The silver crystal.*............... "It has the power of resurrection" She had heard her mother say one day. "Use it."  
  
As she went closer to the silver crystal she felt her body dissolve in the darkness, and tears invaded her eyes as she feared the worst.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Pan slowly opened her eyes to find Trunks looking at her  
  
"How could I not come for you? Here drink this, it's an elixir."  
  
Pan reached up and ran her hand down his cheek. "Thanks, but I don't need it. If you want to help, just get Sora."  
  
Trunks didn't understand what she meant until she heard her speak.  
  
"By the power of my true name: Leene." Pan started whispering with her eyes closed, "Ancestors, hear my prayer. Heaven to Ocean. Ocean to Earth. Earth back to Heaven."  
  
Sora heard some whispering and turned towards Pan. She recognized exactly what Pan was doing. "SO YOU'RE THE OWNER OF THE SILVER CRYSTAL!"  
  
"I invoke thee Silver Crystal!" Pan finished opening her eyes. She brought her arms up and a light between her hands nearly blinded everyone.  
  
*This is my last chance* Sora thought as she ran trying to get the crystal. But before she knew it, Trunks' arms were around her own. "Argh! Garland! Get him!" She ordered.  
  
As the blinding light faded away, they saw Pan, hovering in the air, with the crystal in her hands. Everyone including Garland was too shocked to move. They didn't know what to do. In an instant it dissolved into her body healing her fully. As she stretched a little feeling its power course through her she looked at Sora.  
  
"Silly Sora." Pan chuckled. "You truly didn't know who you were up against, did you?"  
  
"And I didn't think you'd be so stupid to come back to this wretched planet." Sora glared at Pan still trying to free herself from Trunks' grasp.  
  
"It's your own fault really. If you wouldn't have sent Dalton to invade Vegeta-sei, I wouldn't be here." Pan said matter-of-factly. She floated back down to the floor and took a defensive stance. "Let go of her Trunks!" He let go of her, and for a minute, Sora just stood there, not knowing what to do. "..............Well Sora? What are you waiting for? A written invitation?" She smirked at Sora.  
  
And for a moment Sora looked scared.  
  
"Fine, if you don't make a move, I will." Pan formed a blue chi ball in her hands, only this time it didn't grow rapidly, it only became brighter. "Grand Lethal." She said almost in a whisper. Sora, in her last attempt to defeat Pan, formed a powerful chi ball and charged at her. Taking up the challenge Pan did the same.  
  
They were face to face now and all Sora could think about was killing Pan, when she felt her insides explode. Pan's chi-ball had reached Sora before Pan even came to contact with Sora's chi ball.  
  
Sora was immobile for a moment with shock and her attempts to figure out how she lost it all.  
  
*How could this have happened? I was so close. And she was dead.* Sora stared at the chi ball still in her stomach. *She has the power of the Silver Crystal...........so THAT'S why..........* The chi ball went right through her body.  
  
"So that's why she sent you to Gaia......." Sora fell to her knees. "You've been granted the Silver Crystal........." She spoke lightly. "............Zeal wanted to protect you so you could come back and............"  
  
"Kill you." Pan said as Sora's body fell imply on the ground.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
*Garland.......* "Garland."  
  
Garland woke up from the longest sleep of his life.  
  
"Garland! You're ok!" Pan couldn't help herself this time from giving Garland a hug. Startled Garland hugged her back a little surprised.  
  
"Leene.........."  
  
For a few hours, the siblings caught up to their lives. Garland explained to the best of his ability what had happened. He knew Sora controlled him, yet he didn't know how. It didn't matter now; he would figure it out one day.  
  
He was happy that the threat to not only Jurai-sei, but to the universe was gone. Everything would be all right.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
A couple of days later, the Juraian royal family was back together at the palace and the restoration project started. Prosperity was within reach again and no immediate threat posed the planet or its citizens. Yes, there still might be rebellions, but the vast majority of the population had always stood behind Zeal's rule.  
  
It seemed as if a new life had been given to them. For Zeal, Relm and Garland himself, it was very hard to believe that the nightmare they'd been in was over. That Sora was gone for good and that Jurai would be, once again, happy and fit to watch over the rest of the universe.  
  
By now Pan had resolved the issues in her family, yet something was nagging at her...........someone was nagging at her: Trunks. Goten, Bra and Trunks stayed at the palace, or what was left of it, there was plenty of room anyway.  
  
For some odd reason, Trunks couldn't bring himself to resolve his issues with Pan. More to it, he wasn't able to humiliate himself a little (yet) and apologize to Pan for his disdain. Both Pan and Trunks knew they were 'ok,' but to know, and to actually say it were different things. Trunks saw it as a big irony. He had 'rejected' Pan for being a third class saiyan, but fate came back to bite him in the ass at the realization that Pan was like a princess of the universe. Seeing how the Jurai-sei watched over the entire universe including Vegeta-sei. Not only that. She had saved Vegeta- sei..........she had given up her life for the saiyan race.........and risked her life a second time to save him and his family. How could he have been so cold to her?  
  
How could he have been so cold to Pan, or Leene: the all-mighty crown princess of Jurai-sei, who on top of all that was the sole user of the Silver Cristal, something that apparently was legendary even among the legendary people of Jurai-sei.  
  
How could he have been so cold to Pan, his Pan-chan? The third class saiyan he fell in love with, the one who risked her life not knowing she held the ultimate power within her. The beautiful scientist with a simple and happy heart that captivated him from the first time he saw her.  
  
Now he realized she was everything to him. But not because of what she did, because of who she was. They shared love for a good fight, stubbornness, lust. What they didn't have in common, they complemented in each other............they were both proud; her love for life and his carelessness; her companionship and his loneliness.  
  
How could he have been so stupid as to not realize this before? Why did he let Sean convince him that Pan wasn't for him? When in fact Pan was the reason he was alive today. She is the cause of his happiness. She gave hope not only to Vegeta-sei, but to him. She brightens his day, his life........indeed Pan's the light of his life.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Her bright blue eyes shone mischievous.  
  
Her pale lips wore a faint smile.  
  
They looked at each other ready for what was going to happen, rather, what they were going to make happen.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Hey Leene" She was as cheery as she could get.  
  
"Hey Relm" Pan said just as upbeat. "What's up?"  
  
"It's a surprise. Just come with me." Relm said with a serious tone.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"It's a surprise. Just come with me." Bra spat.  
  
"Where are you taking me ?!?" Trunks asked as he was being pulled by his younger sister.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Pan was shoved in a room. She looked around to find Trunks and Bra.  
  
"Ok you two." Bra pointed. "We're tired of this shit, so we took matters into our own hands."  
  
"What do you mean?" Trunks barked.  
  
"You're going to talk until you're made up." Relm said placing her hands on her waist. "We'll be outside waiting" Relm and Bra left the room as fast as they could and closed the doors behind them.  
  
"*sigh* I hope this works." Bra said a little worried.  
  
"It will work; this is the best idea I've ever had!" Again Relm placed her hands on her waist as confident as ever, while Bra fell down.............anime style.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"So?"  
  
"So?"  
  
Trunks looked at Pan with bright eyes......... "Truce?" he extended his arm out.  
  
"Eh?" Pan looked at him a little confused.  
  
With the hand he gave out to Pan he scratched his head. *What am I doing?*  
  
"I love you too" She ran to hug him.  
  
"I'm sorry for everything Pan." He ran his hand on her cheek.  
  
"The truth is that I'd be dead with out you." Pan looked at him before standing on her tip-toes and perking her lips. He lowered his head and consummated the long awaited kiss.  
  
Who cared if they didn't last forever? They both knew that this moment was genuine, and that as long as they stayed honest with their feelings and discomforts they'd always be able to work it out.........all they cared about was being together 'now' for as long as they both shall be.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^*^*  
  
AWWWWWW! *tear* so sweet. Well, I had more than half written a long time ago, but finally decided to finish it. I feel so bad, taking so long an all, but I needed the time, I was going crazy thinking that I HAD to update, got fed up with it and said "fuck it, I don't HAVE to do anything." And like I said before, I got a job, and there are some issues I need to resolve in my life because I'm a pretty fucked up person. Anyway, about the power, yeah........it sorta was the whole silver crystal thing because Sora didn't know Leene/Pan carried the silver crystal..........Therefore Pan could heal herself.......blah blah blah..........and Sora didn't know this. In all honesty it probably will take long to update, but I won't take another five month break. ^_^ I promise. I'm going through fucking tough times, and my tough times are when I write my best so I guess that's a good thing. I apologize again for the delay and I thank you all for your patience.  
  
Pame-chan 


	12. The One With The Epilogue

Hi hi…yes…this is the end of this story tear. Well before anything, I want to thank everyone for their support…even through the lack of interest I went through in the past few months. Thanks for sticking around such and unstable writer. Y'all know me…of course this won't be the last of me. In fact…I've already started another story. We'll see how it works out. I'm thinking too of writing Naruto fanfics, or fanfics other than DBZ.

Cute-Kitty2: Of course I'm a FF fan! But anyway, like I said from the beginning, I more or less just borrowed the names from FF games; you guessed most of them, obviously Garland, Gaia, Relm, Grand Lethal. Leene however was from Chrono Trigger, and Rin-rin was an own character, seeing how it's just a name, not really a developed character hehe. I have started playing FFX, but at the time I wrote chapter 11 I hadn't even heard of spheres…lol. Thanks for reviewing .

I also want to thank: aquaprincess1, Ladybug, Trupan, YingFa-lilWolf-Lover, spirit demon, LoveThatSmirk, and Megan Consoer: thanks for reviewing all!

Disclaimer…blah blah…don't own DBZ, Sailormoon, Tenchi, Chrono series, FF, er LOTR…the list goes on and on --

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 11: The one with the epilogue.**

"I wish you could stay longer, Leene." Garland hugged his sister tight. "Heh…I get it, once a boy is found one tends to forget about the family."

"You're one to talk!" Relm said crossing her arms annoyingly.

"Spells don't count." Garland scratched the back of his head.

"Garland's right dear, that's the way life is. You have to leave your home one day to create a new one." Queen Zeal spoke wisely.

Pan hugged her mother immediately. "I will miss you mother."

"I see, you don't plan on visiting?" Much like Relm, Zeal said annoyed, before flashing a jokingly smile.

"I love you guys!" Pan waved along with Trunks, Goten and Bra while the space-ship door closed down.

_…and that's when I came back to Vegeta-sei…

* * *

_

"She seems a lot happier now." Bulma thought while staring at Pan mixing chemicals. Things were so much better in the kingdom now that Pan and the others had come back. It was already wonderful and fun to hear the story of how Pan defeated Sora and freed her brother from the spell that enchanted him. Not to mention the romance heightening between Pan and Trunks. But the thing she was the most glad to hear is how both Pan and Trunks (Trunks especially) had come to terms with their feelings and were finally able to voice them out without hesitation. Bulma noticed it lifted a heavy weight off them both, not to mention everyone else who wanted to speak of these feelings Trunks and Pan had but never dared to. It was clearly obvious what they felt for each other, but back then their stubbornness and pride was stronger. And of course, they had other things to worry about, like aliens taking over the planet.

It seemed as though they beat destiny and its plans. These two were obviously never meant to get together seeing how Pan was a freakish alien…perhaps as freakish as the saiyans. It's true that you're master of your own destiny. Besides, they were both too proud to let something like fate decide for them.

* * *

_I'm sure by now whoever's reading this is itching to know how Trunks proposed to me. It's actually not romantic at all…_

It was again one of the heated sparring sessions between the prince of Saiyans and the crown princess of Jurai.

"Hm…" Pan fell to the ground after receiving a kick from Trunks. Pissed off, she charged at Trunks not paying attention at how predictable her moves became today. I hate the period

She threw a punch, and reading her movements, Trunks grabbed her arm and twisted it, imprisoning her into a head-lock.

"Don't think you're the best, 'cause you're not" Pan panted.

"Aw…c'mon! Just admit it, I'm the best." Trunks breathed into her neck smelling her sweet scent. Pan didn't give Trunks the pleasure of letting the moan escape from her mouth as he nibbled on her ear-lobe.

"Pan-chan…" He sucked on her neck. She suddenly felt something slip onto a finger on her left hand…her eyes widened.

Over-excited, she pulled her left arm towards her front side and flung Trunks across the room.

"maaarryyy meeee!" she heard Trunks scream as he fell on the ground.

eh? She pulled her hand up and saw a ring on her finger. She raised her head and looked at Trunks in awe. Her eyes started watering as she nodded a 'yes.'

* * *

_And that's how he proposed. He could have been more romantic, but hell, who gets to beat up their guy right when they propose?

* * *

_

_It's been eight months since I proposed. And today's our wedding day. I'm excited, happy…nervous. I can't believe how things turned out. A couple of years ago I wasn't even planning on getting married. Look at me now, pussy whipped…and she's not even saiyan._

_Finally, the doors of the chapel open, for a moment I'm overwhelmed by the bright light and I see three people walking. Wow, she's glowing! I look forward to sharing the rest of my life with her…so beautiful. To her left is Gohan who became her father when she came to Vegeta-sei, to her right is her brother __Garland__, who, back in Jurai-sei, has been at her side through thick and thin._

_God, how she looks beautiful, even when she can't hide her nervousness.

* * *

_

_I'm so nervous, walking down the isle and all. I'm happy everyone I care about is here. Despite them, I can't take my eyes off Trunks, he looks so handsome. I can't stop thinking about our future, our children…my death. Yes, I've decided to give up my long life for him…I want to age with him. And I'm happy to do it; I'd rather spend a life time with him than an eternity without him. _

(AN: Yesh…LOTR)

_I'm finally at the altar. My father, Gohan kisses my cheek. My brother __Garland__ does the same. Now Trunks takes my hand. The look he has on his face…haven't seen it in a long time…it's nice to be loved._

_I continue to contemplate our lives…and how much they've changed since I came in contact with the royal family of Vegeta-sei. Everyone looks so happy, mom and dad…my Jurai-sei family, Bra and Goten…I'm so happy for them. It looks as though they're gonna follow in our footsteps._

_I couldn't be happier…_

**_THE END

* * *

_**

****

Heh…yes, this is the end, it sucked if you asked me…ARGH! Gomen gomen…I really apologize for taking so long again. It's not even funny what's been going on at work. I've been hanging with the boyfriend too. Whooooo! But I finally got my ass to write the final chapter. Just like I said back when I ended "I want you to want me," there's just so much more twists I could add to this wonderful story MWAHAHAHA…but I don't want to do them all on one story…since I want to write more and more…and I don't want to seem repetitive with the twists… Look forward to more stories…I started one a while ago…let's see if I like it enough to post it…lol. Because, as majinYuffie once wisely said: I am scheming to become the queen of Pan fanfics MWAHAHAHAHAHA…The one I'm writing right now is Trunks and Pan (for now)…again…couldn't resist. And I plan to write a full blown U/P…and maybe 17/P...hehe.

Again, thanks to all.

Pame-chan

P.S. I'm not liking this document editor too much ¬¬


End file.
